Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand
by inuzgirl
Summary: AU Highschool Fic. The Inuyasha Gang is in Highschool, different challenges arise, love triangles. Final decisions need to be made, love or friendship? Not for Kikyou fans. Rated for explicit violence, near rape situations, and possible character death.
1. What a way to start the day

**A/N:** Hey everybody this is inuzgirl with my first AU fic. I hope ya all like it! Plez read and review.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

**'_thinking_'**

**-chan:** friend like "sango-chan", someone younger than you like "shippou-chan", and also can be used to create nick names for gf's or bf's like "inu-chan"

**-sama:** a very respectful term. What you call a monk, a priestess (miko) or an elder.

**-san:** Ms. or Mr.

**-kun:** male friend

**hanyou:** half demon

**youkai:** demon

**Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand**

**Chapter 1:** What A Way to Start the day

**Kagome's POV**

Hello My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 16 years old. I have long black hair, and brown eyes. I live with my mom, grandpa, and my little brother Souta. My dad died a long time ago, but I don't want to get into that. My teacher Kaede has been a great friend to my family or years, and is like my grandma. She teaches me how to control my miko powers, but no one knows about that except my family, Kaede and me. In High school, I'm not what you would call popular. I'm more like at the bottom of the social ladder, even though I may be an outcast. I still have friends.

One of my best friends is Sango Taijia. I've known her since I was 7 years old. I can tell her anything. Then there is my perverted friend Miroku Kazaana. He lives with his grandparents. Miroku obviously really likes Sango and doesn't hide it, even though Sango is not as open with her feelings, I know she likes him a lot too.

Last but not least is my best friend Inuyasha Taishou. I have known him since we were babies. He's what all of us girls would call "the perfect guy." He plays football, he's rich, sweet, nice, understanding, a great listener, and he's really cute. He has long silver hair, cute doggy ears, golden eyes, nice body. You get the picture. If you already didn't know, I've had a huge crush on Inuyasha since the first day we met.

The down side to all of this is Inuyasha has a girlfriend. Her name is Kikyou, she is a total bitch. She has perfect straight black hair, perfect brown eyes, and perfect soft white skin. On top of all that, she is also a cheerleader, popular- but only because she's rich. I know this girl doesn't sound evil so far well I'm not even finished with what else she is. She's snotty, fake, preppy, a slut, you know the type. The kind of girl that thinks she's better then everyone else. Anyways, Ms. Thing has got a real thing against me, because I'm her boyfriend's best friend, and I'm not rich, not popular, and apparently not beautiful. She's not my favorite person either. The only reason I even tolerate her is because she's Inuyasha's girlfriend and he asked me to be nice to her.

**Author's POV**

It was 5:00 am when Kagome's alarm clock went off.

Kagome groaned, she really didn't want to get up, it was too early.

'Morning already? School is so overrated!" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror thinking she looked like crap.

"I hate Mondays," Kagome grumbled before jumping into the shower.

After her shower, she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, picking out a black tank top with a little black hoodie that she zipped up a little bit higher then her bellybutton, and low rise black hip huggers and her favorite boots.

Abruptly, her bedroom door swung open as her mother walked in.

"MOM! What happened to knocking!" Kagome asked in an irritated voice.

"Sorry honey, but your friend Kouga is here," Her mother answered her innocently.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her eyes were filled with horror.

"Mother! You let that...that...thing into this house!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear, why ever not? He seems like a nice boy. Don't discriminate against him because he's a wolf. I mean, your friend Inuyasha is a hanyou." Kagome's mother stated.

"Mom! I don't care that he's a wolf! He could be a cow for all I care! It's him I have a problem with!" Her mother didn't know what she was talking about

"Just get downstairs within the next 10 minutes, you could at least say hello to him. It's not like it's going to kill you," Her mother instructed.

"Don't worry. I'll handle the killing part," Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Nothing," She answered quickly She let out a sigh, "Fine I'll be down in a minute," Kagome finally said in defeat.

"Good girl," Kagome's mother smiled and walked out of the room.

Kagome then picked up her phone, and pushed the speed dial button to her best friend.

"Moshi moshi," Sango's voice came over the phone.

"Sango-chan, it's me Kagome," Kagome answered.

"No really, Kagome-chan? Who else would call me this early in the morning?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Sango-chan this is no time to be sarcastic. Kouga is over here, he's already got my mother charmed. Call Inuyasha and tell him that Kouga is here and I need him to come pick me up," Kagome told Sango.

"Why don't you call him?" Sango asked confused.

"Because I know how Inuyasha is in the morning and I don't have the time to wake him up fully."

Before Sango could reply, Kouga walked into Kagome's bedroom.

"Kag-chan, are you okay?" Kouga asked her.

"Kag-chan?" Sango asked.

"Hey Kouga...um...I'm fine I'll be done in a minute just go back down stairs." Kagome said nervously.

"I'll wait for you Kagome. A lovely lady as you shouldn't be left all alone," Kouga said slyly.

"Sango-chan please call Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded then hung up.

"Kouga really, go back downstairs..." Kagome slowly backed away from Kouga.

With every step that Kagome backed away, Kouga stepped forward.

* * *

After Kagome hung up the phone, Sango immediately dialed Inuyasha's number. 

**Ring, Ring**

"Hello..." Inuyasha voice groaned.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Sango," She replied.

"Wench, what the hell are you doing calling me at 6 AM for?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Good Morning to you too," Sango said sarcastically irritated.

"What the fuck do you want Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome-chan called me, and wanted me to tell you Kouga is at her house and she needs to be picked up," Sango said matter-o-factly.

Inuyasha suddenly jolted straight up out of bed, fully awake, like a lightning bolt just hit him.

"Why didn't you fucking say so!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone, before slamming it back on the receiver.

Inuyasha quickly took a shower and put on black T-shirt that say's, "It's funny how you think I'm listening" and a pair of black jeans and his shoes. Grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Kouga! Come on, just go downstairs!" Kagome yelled.

"What's wrong Kag-chan?" Kouga said in a seductive tone, stepping closer and closer to Kagome.

Kagome kept walking backwards, trying to keep her distance from Kouga. Her luck ran out on her when she was backed into a corner. Entering her personal boundaries, his body was merely a few inches away from hers.

"Kag-chan, don't be afraid. Just sit back and relax," Kouga whispered. He then started closing in on Kagome's lips.

'No! No! Kouga can't take my first kiss, I was saving that for Inuyasha.' Kagome shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look.

Kagome waited for Kouga's lips to collide with hers, but thankfully, it never happened. She opened one eye to see what had happened. Inuyasha had yanked Kouga away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"None of your fucking business, but if you must know, I was going to kiss my Kag-chan good morning," Kouga bragged.

Kagome's eye's burned fire red. Since when did she become his 'Kag-chan'!

"I AM NOT YOUR KAG-CHAN! I AM NOT AN OBJECT TO BE OWNED!" Kagome then kneed Kouga down low, making him fall to the ground in pain, and then she kicked him in the side once before picking up her backpack and looking straight at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can you throw out that trash for me please?" Kagome said, trying to stay calm.

Inuyasha smirked before he took hold of Kouga by the collar, and started dragging him while he followed Kagome along with Souta, who appeared out of nowhere. Once outside, Inuyasha then threw Kouga down the shrine steps.

"Inu-no-niichan, what are you doing?" Souta asked innocently.

"Just taking care of bussiness Souta," Inuyasha said with a wink and a smirk.

"Well we gotta get to school, come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, still pissed off at Kouga.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, while she walked down the shrine steps past Kouga. Inuyasha ruffled Souta's hair before following Kagome. Kagome was far ahead of Inuyasha already, she was already 2 blocks away by the time Inuyasha reached his car. Surprised Kagome didn't wait for him; he jumped into his car and started driving down the road looking for Kagome. When she came into view he drove up a long side of her, and rolled down the window.

"Hey, want a ride?"

She loved his smile, she smiled back at him, and got into the passenger seat. Once she was in, Inuyasha drove towards their school.

"Why aren't you driving your car in the first place Kag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, it broke down on me," Kagome answered.

"Then why don't you just buy a new one?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I'm not made out of money like YOU Inuyasha," Kagome giggled.

When they arrived at school Kagome was greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Ohayo! Sango-chan, Miroku-sama!" Kagome said brightly.

"Hey Kagome-chan! By the way, how did that whole Kouga thing sort out?" Sango wondered.

All Kagome could do was make a disgusted face,sShe didn't know how to answer her. Inuyasha walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, to let her know he was there and he'll handle it. In response she gave him a look of gratitude.

"Let's just say don't be surprised if he doesn't show up for school today," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin.

"Or ever have kids," Kagome muttered.

"Go you!" Sango chanted.

Miroku on the other hand had a painful look on his face.

"Ouch, you know that's gotta hurt," Miroku said uneasy, "Note to self, stay on Kagome-sama's good side."

"INU-CHAN!" A freakishly annoying voice came from far away.

"Great just what I need. Another thing to add on to this great day of mine," Kagome groaned. She just sighed and rubbed her temples, she knew that voice all too well.

Inuyasha turned to see Kikyou who was the one screaming for him.

Kikyou ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back, and leaned down and kissed her on the lips leading into a passionate kiss.

Kagome watching in disgust, she started pretending she was puking

Kikyou broke the kiss to glare at Kagome.

"Bitch, it's not my fault that no one wants an ugly bitch like you." Kikyou sneered.

"Only an idiot says bitch twice in the same sentence when he or she can't think of anything smart to say," Kagome retorted.

"You know, they must have been thinking about you Kikyou, when they came up with the saying 'if looks could kill'," Sango added.

"Inu-chan! Are you just going to let them talk to me that way!" Kikyou whinned.

"Kagome, after I save your ass from Kouga, you start arguing with my girlfriend?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome froze; she was at a loss of words. Sango and Miroku just stood in complete silence.

"That's right! Wait, you saved HER FROM KOUGA!" Kikyou yelled.

"You should have left the bitch to him," Kikyou said displeased.

"I feel a headache coming on," Kagome complained.

"Well if we're giving you a headache then just go! We don't need you!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.

Kagome stood in shock along with Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha registered what he just said in his own mind. He didn't mean it, he was just angry.

"Kagome..I didn't.." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"That's right bitch! Inuyasha doesn't need you! Now please remove yourself from my sight before I barf. See ya! Well actually no I won't. Ciao," Kikyou said proudly.

Kagome looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I see. If that's the way you feel Inuyasha. I'll just move myself out of the equation," Kagome said, through the tears she was holding back.

"Kagome I-," Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by Kagome's voice.

"No, it's ok Inuyasha. Girlfriends always, always come first before friends. At least that is what I have learned growing up with you," Kagome said coldly. Silent tears flowed freely down her face.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome chocked out. She couldn't believe she was saying goodbye to her best friend. After all these years, it was all over in a blink of an eye. Kikyou had finally taken Inuyasha away from her. Turning away slowly, Kagome walked away, clear out of sight.

Sango glared daggers at Inuyasha while Miroku just gave Inuyasha the look that said "What the hell were you thinking?" Why Inuyasha would choose Kikyou over Kagome was beyond him.

Kikyou, being the bitch that she was, just started going on and on about how there was no real need for Kagome at all. Having no idea that no one was really paying attention to her at all.

"We don't need that bitch around anyways. She was just dead weight. Kagome is such a geek and a dumbass. The list just goes on for miles. She thinks that she gets asked out by all those guys because of her personality and her own looks. The only reason she is even considered pretty is because, by luck she looks somewhat like me," Kikyou ranted.

"You know what Kikyou? You're the dumbass, not Kagome-chan. You may be rich, but you are nothing compared to Kagome," The hatred just radiated through out her voice.

"Sango it's not my fault I'm more desirable then Kagome will ever been in her entire life." Kikyou tried to say innocently.

Sango was about to punch Kikyou in the face if Miroku hadn't stopped her.

"You are the bitch Kikyou, Kagome is a good person, you deserved every word she said to you."

"Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Sango asked Inuyasha for back-up.

Inuyasha stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. To stick up for his girlfriend or his friends?

"Oh, I see that's how it's going to be? Well, then you don't deserve to have a friend like her.," Sango said in a stern whisper. After giving Inuyasha the "go to hell look" she walked off in the direction Kagome had gone.

"Inuyasha think about what you're doing. Is your girlfriend that you've known for a few months more important then a friendship that has lasted for years until now? Make sure you have made the right decesion, because from my view you're making a big mistake," Miroku gave Inuyasha a serious look, before leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou alone in the school courtyard.

"What the hell was that shit!" Kikyou asked.

"What's with that bitch, Sango? How dare she talk that way to me, I am her superior when it comes to money, looks, and of course popularity. What about Miroku? What the hell were they thinking?" Kikyou stated snobbishly.

Inuyasha didn't want to be near his girlfriend, he needed to think.

"Kikyou, I have to get to class bye," Inuyasha then ran off away from Kikyou.

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha all had first period Math together. Sango sat next to Inuyasha, and Kagome in front of Sango.

During the whole class Inuyasha tried catching Kagome's attention. He decided since she was just ignoring him, that he would write her a note. When he was finished writing it, he put it on her desk. She unfolded and read it.

* * *

_Kagome,_

_Look, I didn't mean I didn't want you as a best friend anymore. It's just that after I save you from Kouga you go and thank me by torturing my girlfriend. Why can't you understand that? I'm sorry that you took what I said the wrong way, but you need to learn to control you anger. Answer me back to let me know if you are ready to apologize._

_Inuyasha_

* * *

Half crying, half angry Kagome wrote an answer back to Inuyasha's note. She handed it back to Inuyasha.

* * *

_Inuyasha,_

_Why don't you just leave me alone? You may have "saved me from Kouga," but that doesn't give that bitch the right to look down on me. I'm sorry, but I won't be understanding about this, because what you want me to understand, is something nobody could understand but you! Control my anger! What about your girlfriend? So she can get away with it out but I can't? Oh wait that's right. She's Kikyou, she's perfect, she could never do anything wrong. Well, I'm sick of being looked down upon by you and her. I really wish it didn't have to be this way, but I will not stand for this any longer. You just... urgh... you don't understand. Just leave me alone._

_Kagome_

* * *

Inuyasha read the note over and over again. He couldn't believe Kagome thought about their friendship in that way. He didn't understand what Kagome talking about. 

Right then the bell for the end of Math class rang. Kagome stood up grabbing her stuff. Inuyasha looked at her, she was crying. Her eyes locked with his, for a few brief moments, before she tore her eyes away from his and ran out the door, without waiting for Sango. Sango glared at him before going after Kagome.

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading my fic, hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	2. I Let You Down

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the new chapter. Hope you you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**"Talking"**

**'_thinking_'**

**Kagome-16**

**Inuyasha-17**

**Miroku-17**

**Sango-16**

**Sesshoumaru-21**

**Kikyou-16**

**-chan:** friend like "sango-chan", someone younger than you like "shippou-chan", and also can be used to create nick names for gf's or bf's like "inu-chan"

**-sama:** a very respectful term. What you call a monk, a priestess (miko) or an elder.

**-san:** Ms. or Mr.

**-kun:** male friend

**hanyou:** half demon

**youkai:** demon

**baka:** idiot/stupid

**

* * *

Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand**

**Chapter 2:** I Let You Down

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't speaking to each other at all. Neither one of them would give in to saying "I'm sorry." Even though that I think we all agree that Inuyasha was in the wrong here. Kagome was really down in the dumps, as Inuyasha observed. Her skin was just as pale as Kikyou's, her once happy chocolate brown eyes were now drained of emotion. She walked like she was of the dead.

Inuyasha on the other hand could care less. If Kagome didn't want to be his friend anymore why should he care? Kagome was the one to start it all, he was just standing up for his girlfriend. He did the right thing right? Kagome deservered what was coming to her right? If this was true then why did he feel so guilty? Wait...he did not feel guilty!...right? OF COURSE NOT! Or did he?  
"Inuyasha! Hello! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Kikyou asked aggravated, pulling at Inuyasha's arm.

This of course knocked Inuyasha out of space and he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Huh? What were you saying Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked obviously he didn't listen to a word that came out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha! I feel so neglected," Kikyou whined.

"Oh please, if Inuyasha neglected you, there would be peace in the world, but there being no peace because everyone has to listen to you bitch all day, I would say Inuyasha is not neglecting you," Sango said very displeased.

Miroku just stayed silent, he had no right to but in here. He had said what was needed to be said. It was now Inuyasha's turn to decide, which meant more to him. Love or Friendship. Or maybe even both.

It was finally lunch time, and no one had seen any sign of Kagome anywhere.

"It's already 10 minutes into lunch, where the hell is Kagome-chan?" Sango wondered.

"Maybe she is getting caught up in a lecture from a teacher, teachers do love the sound of their own voices. Why else would they want to talk so much?" Miroku answered.

Sango kept watching the cafeteria doors like a hawk, when she thought about what classes Kagome had and tried to figure out where she went off too. Then realization hit her, Inuyasha had every class with her. Maybe he knew where she was at.

"Hey dog boy, where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with a stern voice.

"How the hell am I suppossed to know? I'm not her keeper." Inuyasha said nastily.

"You should know! She has every class with you since the 3rd grade," Sango said just as nasty.

"Inu-chan doesn't care about that stupid wench," Kikyou said all stuck up.

"There is something not right here," Miroku stated.

Inuyasha had been watching the cafeteria doors, the entire time. Kagome was there in 4th period, so where was she now? What happened to her? Most importantly why did he care?

'Because you love her you dolt,' A voice inside Inuyasha's head spoke.

'I do not!' Inuyasha argued back.

'Feh, whatever it's your loss buddy.' The voice spoke last before disappering out of his head.

"Wait a second, where's that wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"He didn't come to school today, remember? Or did ya forget?" Sango answered in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah he did, he showed up in 2nd period." Inuyasha corrected.

"Inuyasha...your not thinking that...Kouga..." Miroku questioned.

"Inuyasha why are you even thinking about this? Who cares what Kouga is doing to Kagome. If we are lucky she will be killed," Kikyou butted in.

Sango had just about enough of Kikyou. Forgetting all the things she was told as a kid to control her anger was lost. Sango went up to Kikyou and punched her square in the face.

Kikyou lay on the ground holding her noise, trying to get Inuyasha's attention.

"I feel so much better, I'm glad we had this chat Kikyou," Sango smiled. Miroku just shook his head and smiled too.

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him. All he thought about was where Kagome was at, and what could be happening to her.

**

* * *

A/N: ****I'm going to rewind here a little bit except you are going to be reading with Kagome, and find out what is keeping her.**

**Kagome's POV**

I can't even focus in any of my classes. I can't do this, why did it have to be this way? I look over to wear Inuyasha is sitting, which is 2 rows, diagonally away from me. He looks like he couldn't give a shit. Like he just lost a problem in his life. Was that all I was to him? His problem, that he didn't know what to do with? No that can't be it, or he wouldn't have come to my rescue this morning. Or did he just feel sorry for me, because I'm not as popular as he is, and just wanted to be nice to me for all these years? Urgh...This is soo confusing!

The bell signaling for the end of 4th period finally rang. I glance over at Inuyasha, he glances back. He doesn't even look me in the eye. He just turned away from me like I was invisable. Did Inuyasha hate me that much? Maybe I shouldn't have teased Kikyou this morning. If i didn't known of this would have happened. She was being just as much as a bitch as I was though. Why should I be the one to get punished for this? Why does Inuyasha have to choose her over me? I mean I know I'm not as pretty as her, or popular, rich, but isn't it what's on the inside that counts? Who am I kidding, there are the 3 P's for what every guy is looking for. Pretty, Popular, and Powerful. That's what Kikyou has, me on the other hand, I'm just another face in the crowd.

I started walking toward my locker, no one was in the hallway, everyone had already gone to lunch. Suddenly I was ramed into some lockers by something. When my body crashed against the lockers, pain surged through my body. I feel like my head is about to explode. Aftet the room stopped spinning, I looked to see who it was, my eyes widen in shock, I knew this person. I was about to scream, when my attacker covered my mouth and smiled at me.

"This is not the place to be screaming, If you scream it will only be more painful for you later. Now why don't you be a good girl and come with me quietly?" My attacker spoke in a disgusting voice. I could feel his disgusting hot breath on my neck. He then pushed his cold hard lips to mine, in a rough kiss. I felt so violated, I tried to squrim free of his grip, but he was too strong. He then slammed my head into the lockers again, and my vision got blurry before it all went black.

**

* * *

Authors POV**

Kagome's attacker, threw her body over his shoulder, and now was looking for an empty classroom he could take her in so he could have his way with her, without any interuptions. When he finally found one he went inside and placed Kagome on a couple of desks that he had moved together.

He then went and shut the door and locked it, but when he turned around he saw someone he did not expect to be there. There right in front of his eyes was none other then Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome's attacker.

"This isn't none of your concern," Kagome's attacker answered.

"Yes it is, this is my little brothers friend. I've known her since she was in diapers. I do believe this is my concern," Sesshoumaru calmy stated.

"Heh, Sesshoumaru why do you stoop as low as to protect mere humans?" Kagome's attackers asked in disgust.

"That is where you are wrong, this girl has powers deep within her that just need to be unlocked. So as you could say, this is girl is no mere human. If you want to get to her, you are going to have to go through me first," Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome, still very calm.

"Heh, it's not worth my time. I'll come back for the girl later," Kagome's attacker spoke before disappering into thin air.

Sesshoumaru took a glance at Kagome, she had the smell of that guy all over her. Where was Inuyasha? Why wasn't he protecting his friend? Heh, stupid hanyou.What am I going to do with the girl? Sesshoumaru then decided, the first thing to do is ask his stupid hanyou brother, if he knew any of this. What was he going to do with Kagome though? Well she should be fine by herself for a few minutes. Sesshoumaru left Kagome in the empty class room and walked down to the cafeteria.

**

* * *

Back to with everyone else. All now on the same page.**

"Hey Dog-turd where's Kagome?" Kouga came out of nowhere.

"She's not here...wait what the hell are you doing here wimpy wolf? And where is Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have been asking you, dumbass." Kouga sneered.

"Kouga, have you seen any sign of Kagome-sama before lunch?" Miroku cut in.

"No, I haven't," Kouga answered simply.

"Heh, so Inuyasha, it was your fault that Kagome was attacked," A voice from the entrance of the cafeteria spoke.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said under his breath in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Sango questioned the older demon.

"Well, your miko friend was attacked down the hallway on her way here. She was lucky that I had been in the classroom, that her attacker dragged her in. He escaped though. I have never seen this demon before, but he seemed some what familar," Sesshoumaru answered in a serious tone.

"NANI!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sesshoumaru, where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked in concern.

"This way," Sesshoumaru answered walking out of the cafeteria.

Kouga was the first one to start following Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noticing his follower turned around and faced him.

"Kouga, this is none of your concern. I advise you to stop following me." Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone.

"She's my women, it is of my concern, just show me the way dog-crap." Kouga answered with cockiness in his voice.

Sesshoumaru gave Kouga a serious glare, which meant 'Leave or else.' Kouga just stood his ground and smirked.

"Kouga-kun!" A girl with red hair screamed.

"What Ayame?" Kouga asked with iration in his voice.

"I need to talk to you about our science project," Ayame answered sweetly.

"Can't it wait till later?" Kouga asked.

"No it can not!" Ayame answered while dragging Kouga away.

Sesshoumaru then looked to the others, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. Miroku, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

Miroku gave her a nod. As for Inuyasha he was already up ahead walking with Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku ran to catch up with them.

Sesshoumaru led them to the class room Kagome was in, she was still unconscious. Sango looked at her best friend, concern filled her eyes, and she covered her mouth, muffling her gasp.

'How could this have happened?' Sango asked in her head.

Miroku didn't know what to think, or to say. He was just stunned.

Inuyasha couldn't take his gaze off of Kagome. He stepped closer to her.

'Ew. Whoever attacked her, his stench is all over her.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up wedding style and sat her up in his lap on the floor.

"Inuyasha, why are you in such despair. If you were with her, this wouldn't have happened. It is your own fault that this happened to Kagome. I wouldn't doubt if she was to never speak to you again after this," Sesshoumaru said with seriousness in his voice, before turning around and walking out of the classroom.

'How could this have happened? If I wasn't such an ass this wouldn't have happened.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well, whatever or whoever did this to Kagome-sama, was clearly out to get her," Miroku said very seriously with a stern look in his eyes.

"3 guesses who," Sango said with iration in her voice, and looks that could kill.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know who did this, but I have an idea who arranged this," Sango said in a dangerous voice.

Right on que Kikyou walked in the room, with her little group of snobby friends. Kikyou's nose was still bleeding, she had to hold a tissue to her nose to get it to stop.

"Inu-chan what are you doing in here? And with that bitch? I thought you two were no longer friends," Kikyou said with disappointed tone.

Inuyasha didn't even notice Kikyou or her friends enter. His mind was completely on Kagome.

"Face it Kikyou, Inuyasha doesn't need you. So why don't you just leave, you're not wanted here by anyone," Sango said with a proud grin.

"Pshhhh, like Inuyasha would choose that bitch over me," Kikyou snapped.

"Kikyou, meet exhibit A," Sango pointed out Inuyasha still holding the unconsious Kagome in his arms, not paying any attention to her at all.

"HMPF!" Kikyou turned around head held up high, with her little group of "friends" following her, pissed off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, this was his fault. He wasn't there to protect her.

"Uh..my head.." Kagome groaned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango said in concern.

"Kagome-sama, glad to see that your awake." Miroku greeted with a smile.

"Inuyasha..Sango-chan..Miroku-sama, I am glad to see you." Kagome whispered.

"Well of course, you're not going to get rid of us that easily Kagome-chan," Sango smiled.

"Kagome, who did this to you? What happened," Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome looked deep into his concerned eyes, as hers started to well up tears. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Kagome-chan you know you can tell us anything, we want to help," Sango reasurred her.

" Please just tell us Kagome-sama," Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha...he stole my first kiss.." Kagome was letting the tears flow freely now. As if she could have stopped them anyway.

'That fucking bastard! How could he do this to Kagome? And her first kiss of all things! What if it had been more then that?' Inuyasha couldn't bare to think what would have happened to Kagome if Sesshoumaru wasn't there.

"Kagome-sama what was his name?" Miroku didn't want to hurt her but they needed to know.

"Naraku," Kagome whispered through her sobs, and she clung tighter to Inuyasha and just cried.

"Sango, why don't you go explain to Ms. Kaede what happened and ask if she can excuse us for the rest of the day. I think it would be best if we took Kagome somewhere where she can rest and we can talk privately." Miroku suggested.

"Okay I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." Sango said as she exited.

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha shoulder, "C'mon Inuyasha, we can take her to your place if you like."

Inuyasha answered with a nod but kept his eyes on the sobbing Kagome in his arms.

'This is the first time I didn't protect you Kagome. I let you down.' Inuyasha thought to himself as carried Kagome, following Miroku to the parking lot.

**Dum dum dum. Who is this guy Naraku? How does Kagome know him? Is there something Kagome is hiding from the rest of them? You'll have to find out next time! Plez read and review!**


	3. Forgive, but how can I forget?

**A/N: Hey everybody! Now I have been told from a few of my friends that I should have put in character descriptions, but ya know I figured that you know what the characters looked like. I mean every time I read a fic with character descriptions in the beginning like their physical appearance I get really bored. So I figured I would describe people as we go along with our fic.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co. plez read and review.

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

**

* * *

Love and Friendship Go Hand in Hand**

**Chapter 3:** Forgive, but how can I forget?

The drive over to Inuyasha's place was a silent one. Kagome had fallen asleep in the car and Inuyasha was still blaming himself. When they arrived Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome out of the car and led Miroku and Sango to his room. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the bed and put his blanket over her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

'Kagome...how could I have let this happen to you?' Inuyasha thought to himself, looking down at his best friend.

School had gotten out a long time ago and it was already 7:00 PM.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you?" Miroku asked, walking into his bedroom with a very serious look upon his face.

"Whatever you have to say can be said here," Inuyasha answered not even looking at Miroku.

"Inuyasha I insist that we take this into another room," Miroku's voice was very stern, as if commanding Inuyasha.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I'll watch Kagome-chan while you talk to Miroku," Sango said standing up from her sitting position on the other side of the room.

"Ok, but come and get me if she wakes up," Inuyasha told her before stepping out of the room.

Inuyasha led Miroku into a secret room that only close family and friends knew about.

"Ok Miroku, what's so important?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Look Inuyasha, you can't keep hurting Kagome-sama like this," Miroku said straight out.

"What the hell are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha was very annoyed.

"You still do not understand? What are we going to do about you Inuyasha? If you do not figure this out, Kagome may never be truly happy," Miroku said in a moderate tone.

Before Inuyasha could say anything Sango entered the room.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is awake. She needs you," Sango informed.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a quick glance and ran back to his room. When Inuyasha entered the room, Kagome was sitting up in bed, fear written all over her face.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered his name, Kagome really needed his comfort right now.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and pulled Kagome into his arms, as if to protect her from everything around them.

"Kagome, Gomen...if I wasn't such a bastard this would have never happened, I would have protected you," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"No Inuyasha, this is not your fault. This was mine, I shouldn't have said those things about Kikyou. I promised you when you first started dating her that I would be nice to her and not say anything. I broke my promise, to you and I'm sorry." Kagome's bangs covered her pain stricken eyes.

Inuyasha used his index finger to pull her face up so he could look into her chocolate brown eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a long time, not one of them saying anything. Their faces inching closer and closer together, when the tone to the song "Yeah" by Usher started to play. It was Inuyasha's cell phone.

Kagome sighed, 'Let me guess who it is, Kikyou, Kikyou, and...lets see...Kikyou?'

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Inu-chan where are you?"

"Kikyou, I'm busy right now."

"Where were you? You were supposed to drive me home! You're with Kagome aren't you? You hate me!"

"No! No, Kikyou. I love you."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? This can't be happening.

"Really Inu-chan?"

"Of course Kikyou, I love you and only you."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart with a knife. She couldn't sit here and listen to this she had to go, she opened Inuyasha's window and walked on the little bit of roof that was there and climbed down a tree that was right next to the house.

"Oh Inu-chan! I love you too! I'll see you tomorrow kay?"

"Ok bye Kikyou."

"Love you bye!"

After putting his cell phone back in his pant pocket, he turned around to go back to talking with Kagome, when he was greeted by an empty room. The window was wide open, his shades blowing in the wind.

'Kagome left, but why? Why would she leave without telling me? What's going on?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sango and Miroku walked into the room to check up on the couple, when they also saw that Kagome was no longer in the room.

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"She left.." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed.

"What do you mean what did I do! What makes you think that she left because of me!" Inuyasha snapped.

Both Miroku and Sango gave him a look that said, "Oh please, don't give me that shit."

"I bet Kikyou had something to do with this," Sango stated.

Inuyasha stayed silent, before saying, "All that happened is that Kikyou called and I answered, and when I turned around Kagome was gone."

"Inuyasha, just out of pure curiosity what did you say to Kikyou?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a look saying "Please don't have said anything stupid."

"I just told Kikyou I loved her what's the big deal?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, with a pissed off look.

Sango smacked her hand to her face out of irritation. Miroku just closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, not looking at Inuyasha, because if he did, he might have to kill him.

"What!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"What do you mean what? What could you have been possibly thinking! YOU...YOU..URGH! THERE IS NOT EVEN A WORD THAT EXPRESSES WHAT YOU TRULY ARE!" Sango screamed back.

"What the fuck are you screaming about!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, you can't seriously tell me that you have no idea what's going on." Miroku stated.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on, but one of you better start explaining right now," Inuyasha commanded.

"Inuyasha, you have done it now. You have just lost, a great girl. Now you may never get another chance." Miroku answered.

"Inuyasha, did it ever occur to you that Kagome-chan really CARES about you? Hmm? Did it?" Sango pestered.

"Yeah I know she cares about me. I care about her too," Inuyasha denied.

"Really? You have one hell of a way of showing it, you have crushed her, how she puts up with you I will never understand. I'm going home now. I'll call Kagome-chan tomorrow to check up on her." Sango left the room and went home.

"Miroku, does Kagome really care about me that much?" Inuyasha asked under his breath.

"Yes she does, very much. Even more then I think you will ever know. If she didn't she wouldn't have been able to put up with all this pain, that you put her through." Miroku closed his eyes in stress.

"Miroku, I have screwed this up haven't I?"

"In a way you did Inuyasha, but that only depends if you meant what you said," Miroku added.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, you can't have both girls. It's either Kagome-sama or Kikyou, you have to decide who means more to you. You can't just go around saying things you don't mean." Miroku said his goodbye and headed home.

Once everyone was gone, Inuyasha had some alone time to think. He sat on his bed and laid down. The smelt of Kagome engulfed him. He could just lay there for hours, smelling her sent. Did that mean that he loved her or did it just mean that she smelt good? Looking out the window at the full moon, it's light glowing over the world.

* * *

At the same time, Kagome was walking home, tears spilling freely down her face. Why did Inuyasha have to love Kikyou and not her? Why did she have to fall in love with her best friend? The pain was too much to bare for her. She looked up at the beautiful full moon above her head with longing in her eyes. Wishing that things weren't this way.

Destroying the depressing silence Kagome's cell phone started to ring. The caller I.D. said "Private number," she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Listen and listen carefully, don't tell anyone what you know about me. If you do I'll kill everyone you love starting with Inuyasha, just like I did with your father." The voice said harshly over the phone.

"Naraku..." Kagome stuttered.

"Good, you remember me. You will be seeing me soon Kagome. Don't try calling the cops or anything stupid or your precious friends, family, and your beloved Inuyasha dies. I'll be watching you," Click. Naraku hung up the phone.

**A/N:** Sorry for the bad cliffy and short chapter. But I gotta keep you guyz and girlz in dispense, Cya next time!


	4. Forgiving Memories

**A/N: Hey guyz! I'm back! I want to thank all my reviewers for all the great reviews, I really apperciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Love and Friendship Go Hand In Hand**

**

* * *

Last Time**

Destroying the depressing silence Kagome's cell phone started to ring. The caller I.D. said "Private number," she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Listen and listen carefully, stay away from Inuyasha and I won't kill your family like I did your father." The voice said harshly over the phone.

"Naraku..." Kagome stuttered.

"Good, you remember me. You will be seeing me soon Kagome. Don't try calling the cops or anything stupid or your precious friends, family, or your beloved Inuyasha dies," Click. Naraku hung up the phone.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4:** Forgiving Memories

It was midnight, Inuyasha sat in by the window of his room, thoughts of Kagome rushing through his head. What was he going to do? Kikyou or Kagome?

Thinking of all the years they had been friends, all the good times, she stood by his side no matter what.

**

* * *

Flashback to Middle School**

"Look at that freak, worthless hanyou," A boy commented.

"Yeah, they'll let anyone into these schools these days," A girl with blonde hair continued.

"How bout this, why don't you guys go fuck yourselves and mind your own business?" Kagome snapped at the other kids.

"Your friends with that hanyou Higurashi? Figures you were always a freak." Another girl spoke up.  
"I maybe a freak, but I'll grow out of it, but you will always be a bitch." Kagome said walking off with Inuyasha.

"Why did you have to go and do that wench?" Inuyasha said with his usual pissed off attiude.

"Hey, I will not stand for people saying those things just because your different." Kagome spoke.

"I can defend myself, I do not need you're help."

"You may not need my help, but no matter what, I will never think of you as worthless. I like you the way you are, don't ever change ok?" Kagome smiled at him, her eyes gleaming, before running ahead catching up with Sango.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Just hanging out, having fun. Just like friends always do.**

* * *

Flashback**

"Come on Kagome, get your ass in the water already! We didn't come all the way out to this beach just for you to sit on your ass in the sun, and not swim," Inuyasha called from the water.

"I really don't want to right now Inuyasha," Kagome answered simply.

"Kagome-chan come on! You can't leave me alone out here with the pervert!" Sango beckoned.

A smile spread across Kagome's face, and just shook her head at her friend. She looked around for a certain hanyou, and yet he was no where to be found. Then she was grabbed from behind, and picked up bridal style.

She looked up at who in the world was carrying her, and it was Inuyasha no less.

"Inuyasha! what do you think you're doing!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

How Kagome loved that smile of his, she just smiled back at him. This moment didn't last long before Inuyasha tossed her in the water.

"Inuyasha, you just wanted to see what Kagome looks like when she's all wet in that black bikini of hers don't you?" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

Inuyasha just shoved Miroku in the water making him land on his ass.

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Sango said with worry in her voice.

"What?"

"Why hasn't Kagome come up yet?" Sango asked.

"What do you mean she hasn't come up yet!"

"What do you think I mean? She hasn't come up from out of the water you dolt!"

Inuyasha looked frantically in the water for Kagome, getting in the water, walking to where he threw her. Looking for any sign of her, before he knew it Kagome came jumping out of the water dragging him underwater with her.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Inuyasha mentally smiled at that memory, it was the summer of their freshmen year. That day ended with a huge water fight. He had won of course.That was his Kagome. Wait...his Kagome? Where did that come from? His thoughts were interuppted by his cell phone ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Kagome?"

"No Inuyasha, this is Sango, geez can't even recognize your own best friends voice?" Kagome chuckled.

"Well exuse me, Ms. I'm-going-to-jump-out-my-best-friends-window-without-saying-a-word," Inuyasha said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Not my fault, your girlfriend called, I wasn't going to interupt and get you in trouble. You know how much that bit..I mean Kikyou hates me." Kagome managed to get out.

"Kikyou doesn't hate you, she just uhh...ok maybe she does."

"Exactly. Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a real ass earlier,"

"Hey, you weren't the only one being an ass. I was such a jerk," stated Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you were a real jerk," Kagome grinned, smile spreading across her face.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled.

"Down doggy, geez. Breathe Inuyasha, breathe. I was just kidding." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha scowled.

"Well, I gotta go Inuyasha. I'll cya tomorrow! Ja Ne!" Click, Kagome hung up.

It wasn't even a minute after Kagome hung up with Inuyasha before Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell your precious Inuyasha about me did you?"

"Naraku!"

"Answer the question doll face."

"Don't call me doll face, you fucking bastard."

"Now, now little Kagome, there is no reason to use harsh words. As for calling you doll face I can call you whatever I wish, and if you don't like it well lets see which one of your loved ones die first," Naraku spoke with death in his voice.

Kagome just stayed silent.

"As I said, not a word to anyone, or Inuyasha will be the first to go." Click.

**A/N:** **Well that's the end of this chapter, hope ya like. Plez read and review. **


	5. Painful Problems

**A/N:** Hey everybody, thank you to all my reviewers I really appreciate it! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Plez read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Note: all this is just a reminder for all those that don't remember what these terms me, plez no one take this into offense. **

**-chan: **friend like "sango-chan", someone younger than you like "shippou-chan", and also can be used to create nick names for gf's or bf's like "inu-chan"

**-sama: **a very respectful term. What you call a monk, a priestess (miko) or an elder.

**-san:** Ms. or Mr.

**-kun:** male friend

**-hanyou:** half demon

**-youkai:** demon

**-minna:** everyone

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**

* * *

**

Last Time

"Exactly. Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a real ass earlier,"

"Hey, you weren't the only one being an ass. I was such a jerk," stated Inuyasha.

"Yeah, you were a real jerk," Kagome grinned, smile spreading across her face.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled.

"Down doggy, geez. Breathe Inuyasha, breathe. I was just kidding." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Inuyasha scowled.

"Don't call me doll face, you fucking bastard."

"Now, now little Kagome, there is no reason to use harsh words. As for calling you doll face I can call you whatever I wish, and if you don't like it well lets see which one of your loved ones die first," Naraku spoke with death in his voice.

Kagome just stayed silent.

"As I said, not a word to anyone, or Inuyasha will be the first to go." Click.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Painful Problems**

It was the next day at school, everything was pretty normal, the gang was sitting at their usual table at lunch.

"Houshi-sama you are such a fucking pervert!" Sango yelled. Her eyes burning red.

"Demo, Sango, I couldn't help myself," Miroku pleaded.

"Well, it's time you learn some self control!" Sango said throwing her binder at Miroku's head, he easily ducked, but he his face still supported the red hand print on his right cheek.

"You never learn do you Miroku?" Inuyasha said walking over to Miroku and offering a hand.

Miroku gladly took it, and stood up.

"It is all worth the pain my man. It's all worth the pain." Miroku answered, with a blissful look in his eyes.

"Hey...Kagome-chan is something the matter? You haven't said anything at all, even touched your lunch," Sango asked concern in her voice.

Kagome didn't even answer her, she was off in her own world.

"Yo! Kagome! Ya in there?" Inuyasha tried getting her attention.

"Huh? What? Did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped back into reality.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Is there something wrong Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned.

"No!...uhh..I mean no there is nothing wrong Miroku-sama hehe," Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Kagome, please tell me you don't actually think we are going to buy that said acting?" Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Inuyasha." Kagome looked at her watch.

"Well, woulda look at the time? I'm going to be really late for class if I don't leave now, Ja minna!" Kagome quickly picked up her stuff and ran out of the cafeteria doors.

"Guys, we have 15 minutes till our next class," Sango said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Hmmm seems that there is something on Kagome's mind that is troubling her," Miroku looking very intelligent.

"No shit sherlock," Inuyasha snapped.

"What do you think we should do Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Let me talk to her, I'll figure out what's going on," Inuyasha grabbed his stuff and headed up to  
the roof.

"Why must this happen now? What does he want from me?" Kagome said sitting on the edge of the building looking at the sky.

"What does who want from you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her and sitting next to her.

Kagome was so shocked from her surprise visit from her best friend she fell of the edge of the building.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed bloody murder.

Inuyasha was quick on his feet, and caught Kagome's hand in mid-air.

"Kagome, don't worry. I'm going to pull you back up," Inuyasha said trying to calm Kagome down.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes locked at that moment, Inuyasha's eyes telling Kagome that he wasn't going to let her fall. Kagome's eyes answering back with that she was really scared but she trusted him with her life.

In one swift movement Inuyasha had Kagome back on the roof.

"Kagome you idiot! What have I told you about sitting on the ledge. One of these days I'm not going to be here to catch you and you're going to fall and die." Inuyasha lectured.

"And what if I wanted to die? What if I don't want to be here anymore?"

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? You've been so distant from everybody." Inuyasha asked in a peaceful tone.

Kagome looked straight in Inuyasha's eye to see concern running through them.

"Nothing's wrong Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"That's bullshit Kagome. You just said you wanted to die, there is obviously something wrong. Tell me the truth." Inuyasha said in a harsher tone.

"I can't Inuyasha, you'll die if I do." Kagome said under her breath, not meaning for Inuyasha to hear her but he did anyway.

"Kagome what are you talking..." Inuyasha was cut off by the roof door slamming open from behind the two.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing up here ALONE and with HER!" Kikyou yelled.

"Kikyou, this isn't the best time. I'll talk to you later," Inuyasha said without even looking at her, all his attention was on Kagome.

"But Inu-chan!" Kagome whined.

"Leave Kikyou." Inuyasha was pissed he didn't have time to deal with Kikyou.

"Fine!" Kikyou pouted all way back down the stairs.

"You should go after her, you don't want your girlfriend mad at you." Kagome pissed off walked away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome knock it off. What is going on with you!"

Kagome turned to face him, hot tears brimming in her eyes.

"Listen Inuyasha, why don't you go run off with your girlfriend like you always do? You're good at that." Kagome yelled before walking down the stairs from the roof.

Inuyasha just stood there stunned. _'What just happened?' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango walked up the stairs to the roof.

"Inuyasha was that Kagome-chan that just walked down the stairs?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Inuyasha, did something happen?" Miroku questioned.

"Miroku, do I always go off with Kikyou when Kagome needs me?" Inuyasha said in an upsetting tone.

"Well...yes..why?"

"Inuyasha, where are you going with this?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome is hiding something from me, and we're going to find out," Inuyasha answered very determined.

"How Inuyasha? What is your plan?" Miroku was very oblivious to what was going on.

"We are going to talk to Mrs. Higurashi."

"Inuyasha, what makes you think Mrs. Higurashi is going to know what's going on with Kagome-chan? Since when did Kagome tell her mother about her life? If anything Kagome is going to keep this secret." Sango stated.

"Hmm..." Miroku had a thought come to his mind.

"What is it Houshi-sama?" Sango just had to ask, because she never knew what this monk was thinking about.

"Well I was wondering when Kagome was attacked she did whisper a name didn't she?"

"Yeah, that's true. Do you think that he could have something to do with what's wrong with Kagome-chan? I mean she hasn't been the same since that incident and it was only a day ago. Maybe she just needs some time by herself." Sango suggested.

"That fucking bastard, how dare he do that to my Kagome." Inuyasha punched his fist into his other hand.

"YOUR Kagome? Since when did Kagome-sama become yours?" Miroku had a perverted grin on his face.

"Never, she was never my Kagome. What are you talking about Miroku," Inuyasha turned away from the two hiding the blush that was appearing on his face.

This is when Sango pulled out a recorder out of her pocket. She pressed the record button and said, "April 16, 2004." Pauses to look at her watch, "2:59 pm and 10 seconds . Inuyasha has just called Kagome his Kagome." Sango stopped recording and put it back in her pocket.

Inuyasha just sweat dropped.

"Anyways, what was that name Kagome mentioned?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, can't you ask your brother Sesshoumaru? I mean he has some many connections, I'm starting to wonder if he's part of the FBI or something," Sango asked.

"There is no way in hell I'm asking that bastard for help," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha do you want to help Kagome-chan or not?" Sango snapped back at Inuyasha with just as much anger.

"Feh." That's all Inuyasha would say.

"I'll take that as a yes. So after school I say we go speak with Sesshoumaru," Sango confirmed.

"Why wait until after school when we could just cut?" Inuyasha really didn't want to have to listen to anymore lectures.

"No, Inuyasha we already missed half of our classes yesterday. Plus my mom will flip if she finds out I cut again. Also don't you think the teachers are going to start to catch on if we keep skipping the same classes?" Sango pointed out.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed pissed off.

"We better get going, we're going to be late." Miroku said looking at his watch.

"Miroku, when are we ever on time?" Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Good point." Miroku agreed.

The next class was gym, and they all had the same class.

**

* * *

Boys Locker Room (No I will not be describing how hot Inuyasha and Miroku look like with their clothes off, so don't start getting all those perverted thoughts. Also I'm sure you all already know how hott those two are. :imaging Inuyasha with his shirt off and all those muscles...drool drool: Uhh...hehe srry couldn't resist. Just let your imagination take you there. LOL. To all of those I might have offend by this note, I'm sorry.)**

"Yo dog-turd!" Kouga called.

"What the hell do you want wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha responded irritated. The last thing he needed was Kouga.

"What did you do to my woman? She hasn't been herself since yesterday," Kouga complained.

"It's none of your business, get out of my face." Inuyasha pushed past him and went out into the gym, followed by Miroku.

Kagome and Sango were already out of the locker room themselves.

"Class, today we will separate the boys and girls, we will be working on your special fighting techniques. Please take your weapons. Oh wait before I forget Sango since your weapon is different then anyone else in class you may do target practice if you wish with hirakotsu or you may practice dagger throwing." Ms. Kaede addressed.

"Arigatou, Ms. Kaede," Sango bowed.

"Sango-chan you are such a teachers pet," Kagome giggled.

"Hey, it's not my fault Ms. Kaede is a close friend of the family," Sango answered like it was no big deal.

"Sango-chan, are you forgetting the fact, Ms. Kaede like my grandma? I mean she's taken care of me since I was like...born. She also trains me with my archery and other things..." Kagome said the last part in a whisper.

"Well...uhh that's not the point! Wait...what other things?" Sango raised her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Hehe...nothing..nothing at all. Oh look everyone has started already, lets go Sango-chan!" Kagome ran off ahead.

Sango just let out a sigh and followed her friend.

Kikyou had been standing behind the two listening in on their conversation the whole time.

"You're hiding something Higurashi, and whatever it is I'm going to find out," Kikyou followed Sango and Kagome as well.

"So...Kagome-chan..you like Inuyasha don't you?" Sango grinned.

Kagome was completely shocked by the question. She was so shocked that the arrow she had been aiming went completely off target. The arrow zoomed right past some students and ended up going through a sleeve of Kikyou's uniform and pinning her into a tree.

"HIGURASHI!" Kikyou hollered.

"Oops?" Kagome just broke into laughter, as did Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the girls to see what was all the laughter about.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Oh..nothing..besides the fact Kagome just shot Kikyou and pinned her to a tree," Sango burst into laughter once again.

Miroku and Inuyasha both turned to see Kikyou pinned to a tree, struggling to get unhooked.

"Ms. Kaede! Aren't you going to do something about this!" Kikyou whined.

Kaede turned to look at Kikyou and answered, "Now, Ms. Kikyou you must work on your aim."

Smoke started coming out of Kikyou's ears.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS! HIGURASHI IS THE ONE WITH THE BAD AIM!"

"You're right Kikyou, I do have bad aim, I was aiming for where your heart is supposed to be not your uniform," Kagome smirked.

"Inu-chan aren't you going to say something!" Kikyou whined.

Inuyasha was just laughing along with Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou whined.

"Oh my god, enough with the whinnying geez." Kagome walked up to her and pulled the arrow out of her shirt.

Kikyou's eyes burned red, she was about to punch Kagome in the head from behind when Kaede saw what was coming and grabbed her hand before it made contact with Kagome's head. Kikyou had the look for surprise written all over her face, Kaede just glared at her.

"Class is dismissed," Kaede let go of Kikyou's hand and started to collect the gym supplies that were left behind.

"Here Ms. Kaede we'll help you." Sango and Kagome volunteered, and started helping picking up all the gym supplies.

**

* * *

Later after school**

Kagome was waiting outside for Inuyasha so he can give her a ride home.

"Higurashi..." Someone spoke from behind her.

Kagome already knew who it was she turned around to face her enemy.

"What do you want Kikyou?"

"I want you to stay away from Inuyasha." Kikyou answered in a harsh tone.

"And why should I do that?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at Kikyou.

"Listen you little bitch, I know you have the hots for my Inu-chan, but you don't have a chance with him. He's all mine and will never be yours." Kikyou snapped.

"Kikyou, you may be his girlfriend, but I'm his friend. Nothing you say to me will make me leave Inuyasha." Kagome was very determined, Kikyou wasn't going to keep her from Inuyasha.

"Well if nothing I can say will convince you how bout this!" Kikyou lunged forward at Kagome and tackled her to the ground.

Kikyou slapped Kagome right across the face, making her lip bleed. Kagome pushed Kikyou off of her, but Kikyou just came right back and tried to yank Kagome's hair out.

That's when Inuyasha walked out of the school building and saw the whole thing.

"Kikyou, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said in a stern voice.

Kikyou immediately let go of Kagome's hair.

"Ummm...well I wasn't doing anything Inuyasha...hehe.." Kikyou let out a nervous laugh.

Kagome just wiped the blood from her lip, there wasn't very much.

"Kikyou, it's over." Inuyasha said very cold.

"Wha..what?" Kikyou stuttered.

"You heard me, it's over. I am not going to go out with someone that hurts my friends. Come on Kagome lets go, I'll give you a ride home." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to his car, and leaving behind a very stunned Kikyou.

"Inuyasha...are you sure about this? I thought you loved her.."Kagome questioned.

"I have made my decision. I can't be with her, if she is just out to get you Kagome."

"But Inuyasha.." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's fine!...Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

The rest of the car ride, was nothing but silence. Finally Inuyasha drove up the Higurashi shrine steps.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha, Ja Ne." Kagome grabbed her backpack and started walking up the steps.

Inuyasha just watched her walk up the shrine steps, he wanted to make sure she got home safely. Then his cell phone went off, it was Miroku.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, I have gotten a hold of Sesshoumaru, he wishes to speak with all of us now."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Click.

**A/N:** What has Sesshoumaru found? Why does this Nararku character scare Kagome so much? You will have to find out next time. Plez read and review.


	6. I can't let you near me

**A/N:** Hey guyz, im back with my next chapter hope ya like! thanx to all my reviewers for their great reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Last Time **

"Why must this happen now? What does he want from me?" Kagome said sitting on the edge of the building looking at the sky.

"What does who want from you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her and sitting next to her.

Kagome was so shocked from her surprise visit from her best friend she fell of the edge of the building.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed bloody murder.

Inuyasha was quick on his feet, and caught Kagome's hand in mid-air.

"Kagome, don't worry. I'm going to pull you back up," Inuyasha said trying to calm Kagome down.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes locked at that moment, Inuyasha's eyes telling Kagome that he wasn't going to let her fall. Kagome's eyes answering back with that she was scared but she trusted him with her life.

In one swift movement Inuyasha had Kagome back on the roof.

"Kagome you baka! What have I told you about sitting on the ledge. One of these days I'm not going to be here to catch you and you're going to fall and die." Inuyasha lectured.

"And what if I wanted to die? What if I don't want to be here anymore?"

"Kikyou, it's over." Inuyasha said very cold.

"Wha..what?" Kikyou stuttered.

"You heard me, it's over. I am not going to go out with someone that hurts my friends. Come on Kagome lets go, I'll give you a ride home." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to his car, and leaving behind a very stunned Kikyou.

"Inuyasha...are you sure about this? I thought you loved her.."Kagome questioned.

"I have made my decision. I can't be with her, if she is just out to get you Kagome."

Inuyasha just watched her walk up the shrine steps, he wanted to make sure she got home safely. Then his cell phone went off, it was Miroku.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, I have gotten a hold of Sesshoumaru, he wishes to speak with all of us now."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Click.

**Chapter 6: **I can't let you near me 

Inuyasha pulled into his drive way past the opening gates, this house was like the Japanese version of the White House.

Getting out of his car in a hurry, he entered the house, and went up the several flights of stairs and finally reaching Sesshoumaru's study.

"Inuyasha, what is this delay?" Sesshoumaru asked in a smooth voice.

"I drove Kagome home," Inuyasha answered simply.

"Sesshoumaru, what have you found out about this Naraku bastard?" Sango asked with disgust when saying Naraku's name.

"I suggest you all sit down for this." Sesshoumaru advised in a very serious tone.

"Naraku is one of the most wanted men in Japan as we speak," Sesshoumaru began.

"Yes, I think I have heard about Naraku before, now that I think about it. He is a dangerous shape-shifiting demon," Miroku added.

"Indeed, he has killed human and demon alike. One human in paticular Kenji Higurashi." Sesshoumaru stated with seriousness in his voice.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were stunned. That was Kagome's father.

"That can't be true, Kagome told me that her father died of a heart problem," Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha, remember when Kagome had gone away on vacation for half a year in 5th grade?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Yeah, me too. She missed so much it was a miracle that she passed." Sango added.

"She never went on vacation."

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Kagome, was kiddnapped by Naraku himself." Sesshoumaru answered.

"What the hell are you talking about Sesshoumaru! I want some fucking answers now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"She couldn't have been kidnapped, it would have been all over the news." Sango agreed with Inuyasha.

"Not if her life was on the line. Naraku made sure not a word was said to the media."

"Sesshoumaru what do you do for a living? How do you find out all of this?" Sango questioned.

"My life, is not of your concern. All I can say about this Naraku is you better be careful, you have no idea what might have happened. That is all." Sesshoumaru put away all his belongings and left the room.

All of them just kind of stood in silence for a few minutes. None of them knowing what to do or say. It was not too long before Inuyasha grabbed on of the daggers that had been displayed against the wall and took it and through it at the wall on the otherside of a room.

"That fucking bastard! I'll kill him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, chill." Miroku said calmly.

"Chill? You're telling me to chill! Miroku we are talking about Kagome being kidnapped, and now the bastards back and now you're telling me to chill!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha. Kagome needs us now, she doesn't need you to go on a killing rampage," Miroku said his eyes gone cold.

"I never thought I would say this, but Miroku-sama is right. We better go talk to Kagome-chan." Sango closed her eyes trying to comprehend everything.

"Sango, call her and tell her we'll be right over." Inuyasha didn't even ask, he just told her too.

Sango didn't argue and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and found Kagome's number.

"Ohayo Mrs. Higurashi, this is Sango can I speak to you Kagome-chan please?" Sango polietly asked.

There was a pause for when Mrs. Higurashi was answering.

"Oh I see."

"No, no don't worry Mrs. Higurashi, ya know what I forgot I was supposed to meet her at the mall. Gomen," Sango said with hesitation in her voice and a fake laugh.

"Ok, bye Higurashi-sama," Sango hung up her phone. Her face as white as a ghost.

"What was that about Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome-chan hasn't come home yet."

"What the hell are you talking about? I drove her home." Inuyasha thought Sango was out of her mind.

"Well, her mother said she hasn't seen her." Sango said in a sharp tone.

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Miroku asked.

"There are a lot places where she could be, but our best bet is Sakura Park."

"Lets go then." Sango said leading the way.

**Sakura Park**

It was 10pm, Kagome sat there on a bench. There was a full moon the stars shinning. Yet, with all this peaceful atmosphere, Kagome was very dispirited.

Tears flowed down her face freely. The droplets falling into the lake creating all sorts of ripples.

Inuyasha slowely came out of the shadows and stood out of the water behind Kagome. She knew he was there but did not say anything.

"Kagome...what are you doing out here? Why are you crying?"

Kagome didn't say a word, she just wipped her tears from her eyes and got up and tried walking way.

"Kagome, stop! Why are you leaving? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome stopped for a moment, then turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Or anyone else. I can't let you get near me, or you'll die. So just move on and live without me." Kagome said only loud enough so that Inuyasha could hear. Before running off into the darkness of night.

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter, please read and review.


	7. Mixed Feelings

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanx for the reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy this summer '.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**

* * *

Last Time**

"Naraku is one of the most wanted men in Japan as we speak," Sesshoumaru began.

"Yes, I think I have heard about Naraku before, now that I think about it. He is a dangerous shape-shifiting demon," Miroku added.

"Indeed, he has killed human and demon alike. One human in particular Kenji Higurashi." Sesshoumaru stated with seriousness in his voice.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were stunned. That was Kagome's father.

* * *

"Kagome...what are you doing out here? Why are you crying?"

Kagome didn't say a word, she just wiped her tears from her eyes and got up and tried walking way.

"Kagome, stop! Why are you leaving? Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome stopped for a moment, then turned around to face Inuyasha.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Or anyone else. I can't let you get near me, or you'll die. So just move on and live without me." Kagome said only loud enough so that Inuyasha could hear. Before running off out of night.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:** Mixed Feelings

Inuyasha just stood there, not moving his position from where he was standing. Kagome had already disappeared into the distance, and yet he didn't go after her. Still shocked from what Kagome had said. How could she expect him to stay away from her?

'Holy shit, what is wrong with me? Why do I care so much? Yeah, she's my best friend but why is it that it hurts so much when she pushes me away? It's almost as if something is missing,' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango walked up slowly behind him, not saying a word. They had witnessed the whole thing, neither of them not knowing how to react at all.

"Inuyasha...are you ok?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Inuyasha turned to his friends, pain was written all over his face. His face turned down the ground as he just stood there for a minute not saying anything.

"Inuyasha...?" Sango called his name. Inuyasha just standing there not saying anything was unnerving.

Inuyasha then looked straight at his friends, determination in his eyes. There was something more then that though, as Sango and Miroku could see. At this time they didn't know what it was, that's what scared them the most.

"Inuyasha, at the risk of being scared by what you're planning I'm going to ask, what are you thinking?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

A confident smirk spread across Inuyasha's face, before he ran off in the direction of Kagome's house. Miroku and Sango just stood there not sure what to do.

"What are the chances that Inuyasha is going to make this worse?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Very good, I believe." Miroku nodded.

**

* * *

With Kagome and Inuyasha...**

Inuyasha climbed in the window of Kagome's bedroom. There she was just sleeping on her bed. He walked over to the sleeping girl and sat down besides her bed.

Kagome probably had just got home because she was still in her regular clothes and had not changed into her pajama's. Even though she was asleep tears still escaped her eyelids.

Inuyasha was very worried about her, his eyes softened as he looked at the girl before him. He wiped away the stray tears and tucked Kagome under the blankets.

"Inuyasha...please...don't die..." Kagome wined in her sleep, she was having a nightmare.

These words shocked Inuyasha, what could Kagome possibly be dreaming about? Gently Inuyasha shook Kagome awake.

"Inuyasha..? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked half asleep, sitting up on her bed.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going on with you but I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I will protect you." Determination was written all over Inuyasha's face, his eyes held a very serious expression.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome bowed her head, making her bangs cover her eyes.

Inuyasha kneeled down on his knee's so he could try to see Kagome's eyes. Taking his index finger and lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

Tears flowed down Kagome's face, it pained Inuyasha to see her likes this.

'Why Inuyasha? Why are you doing this? I can't be near you, I don't want Naraku to kill you!" Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Kagome, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I already know this has something to do with that Naraku bastard. He killed your father, didn't he Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed for answers.

"How...how do you know about that?" Kagome stuttered.

"I had Sesshoumaru do some digging, Kagome tell me, what's going on?" Inuyasha wanted to know what hurt her so bad that she couldn't even be near him.

"Inuyasha...I can't...he'll kill you too. I can't tell you. I don't want you to die." Kagome finally broke down into sobs of tears.

Inuyasha eyes softened, stunned by Kagome's words. Before he thought of anything else, he sat on Kagome's bed next to her, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kagome's eyes widened for a second in shock before she melted in his arms.

'Inuyasha...you really do care, don't you?' Kagome thought to herself, as the tears welled in here eyes once again as she hid her face in Inuyasha's chest and broke down.

Inuyasha just held her tighter, whispering reassuring words of comfort in her ear. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for awhile, until Kagome had fallen asleep. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep, he pulled her into his lap and held her against his chest.

'I'll always protect you, Kagome.' Was the last thought before Inuyasha fell asleep as well.

**

* * *

Next Morning...**

Kagome was the first to awaken from her peaceful rest. She looked at her surroundings to discover that she was in Inuyasha's lap. A light shade of pink crept upon Kagome's face.

'He is so cute when he's sleeping,' Kagome thought to herself, bringing a bright smile on her face.

Then she thought to herself this was the perfect opportunity too rub Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears, so she let her hand reach up to the top of Inuyasha's head, but without even opening his eyes Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha said with a smirk and opening his golden eyes.

Kagome answered with a pouty face and got off Inuyasha's lap and into her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Inuyasha, you might want to go home and take a shower and change out of those clothes," Kagome said from inside her closet.

"Feh, all right I'll come back and pick you up when I'm done ok?" Inuyasha walked over to the closet.

"Yeah, sure." Was Kagome's only response.

"I'll pick you up in a half an hour," Inuyasha informed Kagome before jumping out her window and running to his place.

Kagome picked out her clothes and started her morning routine. Take a shower, comb hair, get dressed, eat breakfast, think of ways to kill Kikyou while waiting for Inuyasha to pick her up. Kagome put on a blue sweater where the sleeves were like miko sleeves with regular, blue jean hip huggers, with white tenis shoes. She let her hair down and put on some lip gloss and eye liner before she went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast before waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps for Inuyasha.

It was only a few minutes after she had walked down the shrine steps before Inuyasha pulled up in his red convertible. He was wearing a tight white T-shirt and black jeans. Kagome got into the passenger seat of the car and they drove off to school.

**

* * *

Fourth Period...**

Class was boring as usual. Inuyasha was sitting right next to Kagome, Kagome trying to keep from falling asleep. Inuyasha took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it and passed it to Kagome.

**

* * *

The note read...**

_Kagome, _

Meet me on the roof after school, I need to talk to you about something important.

_Inuyasha _

* * *

After Kagome had read the note she looked over at Inuyasha a gave him a nod for her response.

Kikyou saw Inuyasha pass the note to Kagome, rage just built up inside her. She had to get that note.

The bell for the end of class finally rang, while everyone was going out the door Kikyou had walked up behind Kagome and pushed her down making her drop all her stuff, even the note.

Kikyou quickly bent down and snatched the note then left the class room.

"Bitch..." Kagome whispered under her breath.

"Here let me help you," Inuyasha bent down next to her and helped pick up her things.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, making Inuyasha blush but making sure she didn't see that.

**

* * *

Lunch**

"He stayed the night with you!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah I just woke up this morning in his lap..." Kagome whispered the last part but Sango heard her anyway.

"IN HIS LAP!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome covered Sango's mouth with her hand.

"Sango-chan be quiet people are staring."

Sango pushed off Kagome's hand and looked at her very seriously.

"Kagome-chan, did you use protection?"

"SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome screamed.

"Now look who's yelling, and chill out Kagome-chan, I'm just kidding." Sango giggled.

"Anyway, Inuyasha told me in a note that he wants to meet me on the roof after school because he has something very important that he wants to talk to me about," Kagome said a little annoyed with Sango.

"Oh my god! Are you serious!" Sango was excited, was Inuyasha finally going to tell Kagome that he likes her?

"Yeah, I hope it's nothing too serious." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Oh I think it's serious, but I'll think you'll be happy." Sango gave her a reassuring smile.

**

* * *

After School**

Kagome and Sango were standing at Kagome's locker while she gathered up her things.

"So...Kagome-chan, what do you think he's wants to talk to you about?" Sango asked, even though she had an idea of what it was already.

"I don't know." Kagome said simply.

"Kagome-chan, you like Inuyasha don't you?" Sango gave Kagome an evil smirk.

"What! No of course not...ok...maybe a little...no more then a little...all right, all right A LOT GEEZ! STOP ASKING ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh...Kagome-chan I only asked you once.." Sango giggled.

"Hehehe...heh...I...knew...that.." Kagome said nervously.

"Well I got to get home, good luck!" Sango said smiled before leaving the school building.

Kagome put the rest of her things in her backpack then started walking towards the door to the roof. Up the 8 flight of stairs, when she finally reached the door to the roof, what she saw surprised her.

_Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing... _

**A/N: **Sorry for another short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	8. Game of the Hearts

**A/N:** Hey guyz im back with another chapter, thanx to all my reviewers I really love hearing your guyz thoughts on my fic. Plez read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**

* * *

Last time**

"Kagome, why won't you tell me what's wrong? I already know this has something to do with that Naraku bastard. He killed your father, didn't he Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed for answers.

"How...how do you know about that?" Kagome stuttered.

"I had Sesshoumaru do some digging, Kagome tell me, what's going on?" Inuyasha wanted to know what hurt her so bad that she couldn't even be near him.

"Inuyasha...I can't...he'll kill you too. I can't tell you. I don't want you to die." Kagome finally broke down into sobs of tears.

Inuyasha eyes softened, stunned by Kagome's words. Before he thought of anything else, he sat on Kagome's bed next to her, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kagome's eyes widened for a second in shock before she melted in his arms.

'Inuyasha...you really do care, don't you?' Kagome thought to herself, as the tears welled in here eyes once again as she hid her face in Inuyasha's chest and broke down.

Inuyasha just held her tighter, whispering reassuring words of comfort in her ear. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like that for awhile, until Kagome had fallen asleep. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep, he pulled her into his lap and held her against his chest.

'I'll always protect you, Kagome.' Was the last thought before Inuyasha fell asleep as well.

**

* * *

The note read...**

Kagome,

Meet me on the roof after school, I need to talk to you about something important.

Inuyasha 

After Kagome had read the note she looked over at Inuyasha a gave him a nod for her response.

Kikyou saw Inuyasha pass the note to Kagome, rage just built up inside her. She had to get that note.

The bell for the end of class finally rang, while everyone was going out the door Kikyou had walked up behind Kagome and pushed her down making her drop all her stuff, even the note.

Kikyou quickly bent down and snatched the note then left the class room.

"Kagome-chan, you like Inuyasha don't you?" Sango gave Kagome an evil smirk.

"What! No of course not...ok...maybe a little...no more then a little...all right, all right A LOT GEEZ! STOP ASKING ME!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh...Kagome-chan I only asked you once.." Sango giggled.

"Hehehe...heh...I...knew...that.." Kagome said nervously.

"Well I got to get home, good luck!" Sango said smiled before leaving the school building.

Kagome put the rest of her things in her backpack then started walking towards the door to the roof. Up the 8 flight of stairs, when she finally reached the door to the roof, what she saw surprised her.

_Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing... _

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Game Of The Hearts**

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered his name.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away from him, " Kagome this isn't what it looks like."

"Inuyasha...I see you and Kikyou are back together..." Tears started welling in Kagome's eyes.

"NO! Kagome! That's not it at all," Inuyasha exclaimed walking up to Kagome.

"No, it's okay Inuyasha, I know you like Kikyou...it's okay if you still want to be with her.." Kagome lowered her head.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome's chin up with his knuckle so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Kagome, I don't want to be with Kikyou, the reason I wanted you to meet me here today was because I wanted to ask you something..." Inuyasha couldn't believe he finally was going to tell Kagome his feelings for her.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend? It took me a long time to realize but I've finally realized that the only one I want to be with is you, and if you don't want to be with me I would completely understand, since I've been nothing but a jerk to you through all these years and you don't deserve," Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome shushing him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I want to be with you too Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally felt complete. More complete then either of them in their entire lives.

"Oh my fucking god, stop it! I'm going to puke," Kikyou hollered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha broke off their kiss and glared at Kikyou.

"Inu-chan, you can't possibly chose that dirty slut over me," Kikyou sneered.

"You're right about one thing, there is no way I would pick a dirty slut over Kagome, and the only dirty slut I see here is you," Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome was in shock, was this really Inuyasha? He picked her over Kikyou? A light blush came over Kagome. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Kikyou had that look on her face that said, "You're kidding me, right?" Then randomly she started to laugh out of nowhere.

"Great joke Inu-chan, lets go now," Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha and took his hand in her's but only for Inuyasha to pull his hand away from hers.

"This is not a joke, Kikyou. I'm with Kagome, so step." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Let's just go Inuyasha," Kagome took his hand in hers and lased her fingers with his and walked through the roof door, leaving a flabbergasted Kikyou behind them.

**

* * *

Meanwhile...**

Sango was walking home, wondering how it went with Inuyasha and Kagome. She has been waiting years for Inuyasha to ask Kagome out.

'He better not screw it up,' Sango thought to herself with a smile.

Even though she hoped that everything worked out for Kagome and Inuyasha, she wished a certain Houshi would ask her out. Secretly she's had a crush on him ever since she met him for the first time in the 2nd grade. All though the only one that knew that was Kagome.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Hey Sango-chan!" A little girl with raven black hair in pig-tails greeted her best friend.

"Hey Kagome-chan, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He'll meet us here in a minute, he wants us to meet a friend that moved away a year ago. He's my friend too, I'm sure you'll like him." Kagome smiled.

Kagome and Sango were standing at the entrance to the park, when Inuyasha and this boy with black hair with a little ponytail in the back, that wore a dark blue shirt, with jeans.

"Kagome, you already know Miroku, but Sango doesn't so, Sango this is Miroku. He just moved back here to live with his grandparents." Inuyasha introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sango," Miroku walked closer to Sango and groped her ass.

Sango turned all red and smacked him right across the face. Miroku laying on the ground with a red hand print on his face, but he was also smiling.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

'He was even a pervert back then," Sango looked down at her hand, remembering that day.

'Miroku is such a player though, I wouldn't know if he ever cheated on me or not. Even if he wasn't a player, why would he ever ask me out? He's too good for me.' Sango thought sadly to herself.

"Hey Sango!" A voice called from behind Sango.

Sango turned around to find Miroku a few feet behind her.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to this club with me tomorrow night, Inuyasha and Kagome are coming too." Miroku asked. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome were coming as well he wanted Sango to go with him like a date.

"Sure, why not." Sango answered, simply.

"Okay, Inuyasha and I will pick you and Kagome up at Kagome's place around 7, is that okay with you?" Miroku wanted to make sure Sango was okay with everything.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Cool, so...ya wanna ride home?" Miroku offered, he didn't want Sango walking all by herself home.

"If you don't mind driving me, I would really apperciate it." Sango smiled.

"It's no problem, it's an honor to be able to drive you home," Miroku smiled back.

"You're so weird Miroku," Sango smiled as she followed Miroku to his car and he drove her home.

**A/N: **Hey guyz I'm sorry I had to end the chapter there. So what do you think, you hate you like? plez review me and tell me your thoughts.


	9. Best Friends Forever

**A/N:** Hey guyz, I really want to thank all my reviewers! You guyz are the only reason that I've kept this fic up. You guyz really make me feel good, I really love writing, and I'm glad you all enjoy my fic. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, onto the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**

* * *

Last Time**

"No, it's okay Inuyasha, I know you like Kikyou...it's okay if you still want to be with her.." Kagome lowered her head.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome's chin up with his knuckle so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Kagome, I don't want to be with Kikyou, the reason I wanted you to meet me here today was because I wanted to ask you something..." Inuyasha couldn't believe he finally was going to tell Kagome his feelings for her.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend? It took me a long time to realize but I've finally realized that the only one I want to be with is you, and if you don't want to be with me I would completely understand, since I've been nothing but a jerk to you through all these years and you don't deserve," Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome shushing him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I want to be with you too Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally felt complete. More complete then either of them in their entire lives.

"Oh my fucking god, stop it! I'm going to puke," Kikyou hollered.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha broke off their kiss and glared at Kikyou.

"Inu-chan, you can't possibly chose that dirty slut over me," Kikyou sneered.

"You're right about one thing, there is no way I would pick a dirty slut over Kagome, and the only dirty slut I see here is you," Inuyasha snapped back, how dare Kikyou call Kagome a dirty slut.

Kagome was in shock, was this really Inuyasha? He picked her over Kikyou? A light blush came over Kagome. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Kikyou had that look on her face that said, "You're kidding me, right?" Then randomly she started to laugh out of nowhere.

"Great joke Inu-chan, lets go now," Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha and took his hand in her's but only for Inuyasha to pull his hand away from hers.

"This is not a joke, Kikyou. I'm with Kagome, so step." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Let's just go Inuyasha," Kagome took his hand in hers and lased her fingers with his and walked through the roof door, leaving a flabbergasted Kikyou behind them.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Kagome and Sango were standing at the entrance to the park, when Inuyasha and this boy with black hair with a little ponytail in the back, that wore a dark blue shirt, with jeans.

"Kagome, you already know Miroku, but Sango doesn't so, Sango this is Miroku. He just moved back here to live with his grandparents." Inuyasha introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sango," Miroku walked closer to Sango and groped her ass.

Sango turned all red and smacked him right across the face. Miroku laying on the ground with a red hand print on his face, but he was also smiling.

**End of Flashback **

* * *

'He was even a pervert back then," Sango looked down at her hand, remembering that day.

'Miroku is such a player though, I wouldn't know if he ever cheated on me or not. Even if he wasn't a player, why would he ever ask me out? He's too good for me.' Sango thought sadly to herself.

"Hey Sango!" A voice called from behind Sango.

Sango turned around to find Miroku a few feet behind her.

"Hey houshi-sama, what's up?"

"Sango, no need to be so formal, we are friends after all just call me Miroku." Miroku said politely.

"Gomen Houshi-sama, uhh..I mean Miroku," Sango said nervously.

"It's alright, hey I was wondering if you want to go to this club with me tomorrow night, Inuyasha and Kagome are coming too." Miroku asked. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome were coming as well he wanted Sango to go with him like a date.

"Sure, why not." Sango answered, simply.

"Okay, Inuyasha and I will pick you and Kagome up at Kagome's place around 7, is that okay with you?" Miroku wanted to make sure Sango was okay with everything.

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Cool, so...ya wanna ride home?" Miroku offered, he didn't want Sango walking all by herself home.

"If you don't mind driving me, I would really apperciate it." Sango smiled.

"It's no problem, it's on honor to be able to drive you home," Miroku smiled back.

"You're so weird Miroku," Sango smiled as she followed Miroku to his car and he drove her home.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Best Friends Forever**

After Miroku dropped off Sango at her house, she went straight in to find a note from her parents.

**It read... **

Sango,

Your father and I will be gone for the weekend, Kohaku is staying at a friends house. Feel free to have Kagome stay over if you like.

Love,  
Mom and Dad

Sango got a smile on her face, this works out perfectly for their clubbing plans so she decided to call Kagome.

**Ring...Ring... **

Kagome: Moshi moshi, Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you?

Sango: Yeah, you can help me by asking your mom if you stay at my place for the weekend.

Kagome: Sango-chan?

Sango: No duh, Kagome-chan.

Kagome: Sure, hold up a sec.

Sango: ((waiting..and waitng...))

Kagome: Kool, she's says it's alright, did Miroku invite you to the club tomorrow night?

Sango: Yeah he did. So why don't you come over tonight?

Kagome: Ok I'll be there in a hour or so. Ja Sango-chan

Both Kagome and Sango hung up the phone.

As Kagome had said she arrived at Sango's place in an hour. Sango lived in a two story house and her room was the basement. Sango was into the traditional Japanese style. Her bed had a black bed-spread with red Japanese symbols all over. The only things that wasn't Japanese in her room was probably her TV, DVD player, stereo, and VCR.

The girls had settled in there their pj's for the evening and were going to watch "Love Actually."  
Kagome was wearing a plain white tank top with baby blue pajama pants with white puppies all over them. While Sango wore a long black T-shirt that said "fuck you" backwards all over the shirt. Kagome had seen "Love Actually" before but Sango had only seen certain scenes of it. Kagome was making the popcorn while Sango was supplying Sprite for the drinks.

Sango and Kagome lay on the opposite end of the bed on their stomachs so they were closer to the TV screen.

"That's so sad, I feel bad for that woman. I mean finding out her husband was giving that gold necklace to someone else. She looked so sad!" Sango hugged one of her pillows to her chest.

"Yeah I know. That little kid is so cute though, learning how to play the drums so he could be close to that American girl. That's soo cute!" Kagome giggled.

"What about that porn couple? I mean how could they just talk with each other while they are doing all those positions like it's no big deal? Ew. Plus the guy is hella ugly." Sango had a disgusted expression on her face.

Kagome just laughed at this, and threw a pillow at her best friend. Sango easily dodged the pillow and threw another pillow straight at Kagome's head, the pillow reaching it's target.

"You just can't compare to my skill Kagome-chan," Sango smiled and laughed at her friend, before telling her she was just kidding.

The pillow fight went on for another 10 minutes before both of them fell over laughing. Kagome on the floor and Sango on the bed. After her laughs subsided, Kagome climbed back on the bed next to Sango and looked straight at her. Her intense gaze made Sango feel really uneasy.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing? Is there something on my face?" Sango didn't like this, Kagome was looking at her without blinking and she looked very serious.

"Sango-chan...do you like Miroku-sama?" Kagome said in a very serious tone.

Sango sweat dropped and just fell off the bed anime style. Kagome in shock broke her serious look and looked over the bed where Sango fell.

"Uh...Sango-chan you alright?" Kagome asked looked at the irritated Sango who laid on her back on the floor.

"Ow my back...Kagome-chan what kind of question is that?" Sango asked while climbing back on the bed.

"A very good question, now do you like Miroku-sama or not?" Kagome asked again. She already knew the answer but she wanted Sango to say it.

Sango turned a bright red like a tomato before answering.

"Of...course..not Kagome-chan...where would you get that idea?" Sango blushing like mad turned away from her friend trying to hide it.

"Well because every time you see him with another girl you get mad, and by that lovely shade of red you are turning right now." Kagome smirked.

That last line made Sango blush even more.

"Oh please I do not like that perverted asshole, besides Kagome-chan the real question is...what is going on with you and Inuyasha?" Sango smirked.

"Oh well...ya see...that's a very interesting subject...it's goes like this...WelltodayiwassupposedtomeethimontheroofbutIsawhimmakingoutwithKikyousoofcourseIgotupsetbutthenhetoldmethatitwasn'twhatitlookedlikeandKikyouhadkissedhimandhewasjustpushingheroffsothenheaskedmeoutandIsaidyes,thenhetoldKikyouthathewashewaswithmeandtoldhertoleave." Kagome took a long breath.

"Whoa..whoa whoa...say that again but slower." Sango could not understand why her friend was so excited over this.

"Today I was supposed to meet Inuyasha on the roof right?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh..." Sango answered. She just wanted Kagome to tell her what was going on.

"When I got there I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou making out..." Kagome put on a sad expression.

"That fucking asshole I'll kill him!" Sango started to get up but Kagome grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down on the bed making her sit.

"That's not the end Sango-chan," Kagome let go of her arm. Sango sat back down and let her finish.

"Inuyasha then did something I didn't expect, he pushed Kikyou off of him."

**

* * *

Flash back**

"Kagome, I don't want to be with Kikyou, the reason I wanted you to meet me here today was because I wanted to ask you something..." Inuyasha couldn't believe he finally was going to tell Kagome his feelings for her.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend? It took me a long time to realize but I've finally realized that the only one I want to be with is you, and if you don't want to be with me I would completely understand, since I've been nothing but a jerk to you through all these years and you don't deserve," Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome shushing him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I want to be with you too Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

**End of Flash back **

* * *

"Oh my god, that's so cute! I'm happy for you Kagome-chan," Sango smiled.

"Yeah..." Kagome started daydreaming about a certain hanyou.

"Hello? Kagome-chan? Earth to Kagome-chan?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face trying to get her attention. Sango irritated knew one thing that would pull Kagome out of this trance.

"Look! Is that Inuyasha with his shirt off!" Sango exclaimed.

"Huh? What! Where!" Kagome looked around the room really fast causing herself to fall off the bed.

Sango just broke into laughter.

"Kagome-chan do you really think that Inuyasha would come over to my house with his shirt off? Let's think about this..hmmm," Sango giggled.

"Wait, then again don't or I won't be able to talk to you all night," Sango stated.

"What? I can't help it, he is so cute!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh please. He's not that cute. There are way hotter guys then Inuyasha. Inuyash is second best compared to other people," Sango whispered the last part.

"What was that Sango-chan? Let me guess, you are talking about a certain houshi that goes by the name Miroku-sama?" Kagome smiled.

"No of course...uhh not..." Sango didn't know how to answer that.

"You don't sound too confident in your answer Sango-chan."

"Anyways Kagome-chan it's getting late isn't it? Let's get some sleep!" Sango quickly covered herself with the blankets and pretended to be sleeping.

"Whatever you say Sango-chan but this doesn't get you out of answering me later, or going to the mall tomorrow! Good night!" Kagome did the same as Sango and went under the covers.

"What! Kagome-chan no, you gotta be kidding." Sango pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I can just go all by myself...alone...with no one around...I mean I could get kidnapped and raped or something..but that's okay Sango-chan you don't have to come," Kagome said too cheerfully.

"Fine, fine I'll go. You're are so mean to me Kagome-chan." Sango said before turning around and going to sleep.

"Yes, yes I know. Good night Sango-chan."

"Good Night."

**A/N: **End of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Plez read and review.


	10. Do You Trust Me?

**A/N: **Hey guyz, I know it's been like forever since I updated, but I have so much going on right now with school it's hard. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: EVERYONE SHOULD REREAD ALL THE CHAPTERS OF THIS FIC BECAUSE I HAVE EDITED THEM ALL, AND A FEW THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED. **

**Disclaimer:** For the last time i do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**Last time **

"Look! Is that Inuyasha with his shirt off?" Sango exclaimed.

"Huh? What! Where!" Kagome looked around the room really fast causing herself to fall off the bed.

Sango just broke into laughter.

"Kagome-chan do you really think that Inuyasha would come over to my house with his shirt off? Let's think about this..hmmm," Sango giggled.

"Wait, then again don't or I won't be able to talk to you all night," Sango stated.

"What? I can't help it, he is so cute!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh please. He's not that cute. There are way hotter guys then Inuyasha. Inuyash is second best compared to other people," Sango whispered the last part.

"What was that Sango-chan? Let me guess, you are talking about a certain houshi that goes by the name Miroku-sama?" Kagome smiled.

"No of course...uhh not..." Sango didn't know how to answer that.

"You don't sound too confident in your answer Sango-chan."

"Anyways Kagome-chan it's getting late isn't it? Let's get some sleep!" Sango quickly covered herself with the blankets and pretended to be sleeping.

"Whatever you say Sango-chan but this doesn't get you out of answering me later, or going to the mall tomorrow! Good night!" Kagome did the same as Sango and went under the covers.

"What! Kagome-chan no, you gotta be kidding." Sango pleaded.

"Fine, I guess I can just go all by myself...alone...with no one around...I mean I could get kidnapped and raped or something..but that's okay Sango-chan you don't have to come," Kagome said too cheerfully.

"Fine, fine I'll go. You're are so mean to me Kagome-chan." Sango said before turning around and going to sleep.

"Yes, yes I know. Good night Sango-chan."

"Good Night."

**Chapter 9:** Do You Trust Me?

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, clear blue skys. The birds where chirping. Everything was calm and peaceful.

"Kagome-chan, we have been at the mall for hours, can we go home yet?" Sango whinned.

"No! Sango-chan I haven't picked out my outfit yet," Kagome continued to look through clothes.

Sango looked at the clothes rack in about 5 minutes she had grabbed a shirt and skirt for Kagome and handed them to her.

"There you go," Sango smiled.

Sango had handed a black wrap around halter tank-top, that showed her stomach and all of her back, with a black mini-skirt.

"Now if you borrow one of my pairs of black leather knee-high boots, you'll be set. If you don't catch Inuyasha's attention in that outfit, nothing will work. Nothing to worry about though Kagome-chan, Inuyasha really likes you I can tell."Sango winked at her.

"Thank you Sango-chan, I'm just going to go try these on. I'll be right out. Can you hold my purse for me?" Kagome picking up her small black purse and handing it to Sango.

"Okay, hurry up though. We still got to go home and get ready you know, it's already 3pm." Sango sat down on a bench outside of the fitting rooms.

She was just reading a magizine when she could hear the sound of "With You" by Jessica Simpson coming from Kagome's purse. Picking up Kagome's cellphone to see why it was ringing. Kagome had a new text message.

'Probably a mushy text from Inuyasha.' Sango thought to herself.

When trying to click the message off, having pressed the wrong button the message opened. The message read:

**Remember you are meeting me in the park where your father used to take you. No police, no nothing. Not a word**

**of this to anyone, everyone you love will be dead. See you at midnight.**

Sango's eyes widened in shocked.

'Who the fuck is this? Kagome would have told me if there was something wrong right? I better ask.' Sango put Kagome's cellphone in her pant pocket with the message still up when Kagome came out of the dressing rooms holding the clothes ready to buy.

"Okay, I'm ready to buy my clothes Sango-chan," Kagome said with a smile.

"Good. Took you long enough to decide." Sango tried to smile but was finding it hard too.

Kagome went to the cashier and bought her clothes, and her and Sango started walking to the other end of the mall towards the parking lot Sango had parked her car.

"Hey Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Sango was trying to give Kagome a chance to explain herself.

"Of course Sango-chan."

'Why does she have to lie to me? How can she just sit there and smile like nothing is going on? Does she honestly think that she can hide something from me? I'm her best friend I know her better then Inuyasha. Inuyasha may have known her longer but he could never have girl talk with Kagome like she has with me. Why is she hiding this from me?' Sango had so many thoughts rushing through out her heard, she wasn't sure what to think.

One thing was for sure though. Kagome was lying about something, and she was going to find out what it was.

Once they were driving, there was an awkward silence between the two girls. Kagome would look over to Sango and could tell she was hurt by something.

'Maybe she knows? I mean she knows everything about me. Have I been too obvious? I thought I hid everything pretty well but maybe they could see through the smile.' Kagome was scared, she didn't know what was going on.

"Kagome-chan, you tell me everything right?" Sango asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do. Sango-chan why all the weird questions?"

Sango was too hurt by Kagome's answer, she couldn't even look at her. So she just answered her with silence as they pulled into Sango's drive-way. Kagome got out of the car and was the first to door, and using her house key that Sango had given her awhile back. Sometimes when Kagome was all alone and upset and needed someone to talk too, she would go over to Sango's house. Since Sango is not always home when Kagome wants to come over Sango gave her a key, her parents were barely home anyways, but this way Kagome wouldn't have to sit out in the cold and wait. Or if Sango was sleeping Kagome could go in and wake her up to talk to her, Sango told her she wouldn't mind. They were best friends, they were supposed to be there for each other, right?

Sango walked in behind her and turned to shut the door. Kagome put down her bags and went to reach in her purse for her cellphone to call the guys and ask again what time they needed to be ready since she forgot. Her cellphone was not there though. Sango leaned against the door facing Kagome's back, waiting for Kagome to ask where her cellphone was.

"Sango-chan, do you know where I put my cellphone?" Yep, that's what Sango was waiting for.

When there was no answer Kagome turned around to face Sango's upset face, "Sango-chan?"

Sango pulled out Kagome's cellphone and pressed a button to illuminate the cellphone so everything could be seen on the screen of the cellphone. Then once you could see the small text, she showed Kagome.

"You tell me _everything _Kagome-chan?" Sango was slightly pissed off. It's been 2 days since she had found out about Naraku along with Miroku and Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru, who knows how long Kagome has been going through this, and she did not say a word.

"Sango-chan...I do tell you everything." Kagome felt like she was about to cry.

"Apparently not Kagome-chan. What's going on? You know you can tell me, you're supposed to trust me. I am your best friend, or at least I thought I was." Sango was more hurt then mad now.

"Sango-chan if I tell you, you'll die. So will everyone else."

"Kagome-chan, did you ever think that you're going to die? Do you think I would feel good about learning about your death off the news one morning, your body found in some ditch on the side of the road, because you didn't say anything. What would Inuyasha think? You know Mirkou cares about you too." Now Sango was twice as worried as she was when she first saw the text message.

"Okay...Sango-chan I'll tell you...you just can't tell anyone." Kagome close to tears now.

"That depends on what you tell me, Kagome-chan."

"You see, my dad had this friend Naraku. He thought he could trust him. Naraku was always been there for my dad, and my dad was always there for Naraku. Naraku was too into power though, he was very greedy. Still loyal to my father but my mom told me when she was around him she just didn't feel right. He was just creepy. He had this certain edge about him that would make your breath caught in your throat, and the hair on the back of your neck stand up. In my family, the Shikon Jewel; the jewel of four souls, the jewel that can grant any one wish to anyone, was guarded by my family. Naraku was a half-demon, and he wanted to become a full demon. He thought of humans as weak beings that just lived their lives of pain and happiness then after awhile they would die, with nothing left except their memories kept inside their loved ones. Then once they were gone, no one would even know they exsisted. All that for what? Nothing. So he asked if he could use the jewel so he could complete his wish."

"Your dad said no right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah he did, he told him that he should be happy with who he is, and changing into a full demon would not make him happy. So of course, that's not that answer Naraku wanted. He yelled at my dad, and called him a betrayer. Later that day Naraku went to my grandpa for answers to all his questions about the Shikon Jewel."

"And your grandpa answered all of them?"

"He didn't know about Naraku's greed, or about the fight between my dad and him. So once Naraku found out all he needed, he went after me as a hostage when I was 10 years old. My family would get me back in exchange for the Shikon Jewel. I was with Naraku for a long time, not sure how long exactly. I actually didn't know what was going on, Naraku was like my uncle, he was always around our family. He just came to school one day and said that instead of going on vacation with my family, it was just going to be me and him. He told me my parents would come along after awhile. After a few days I asked when were they coming. All Naraku told me was that they were having some problems and not to worry."

"Where did he take you?" Sango didn't completely understand this.

"That's the thing, I don't know. He never told me where we were going. I just trusted him because I thought my dad trusted him."

"Didn't you ever notice anything weird about it or anything?" This was too weird. Then again Kagome was easily decieved, all a person had to do to convince Kagome, was to just be really nice to her. Sango just gave her a weird look.

"Anyways it was a long time before my dad came to get me, but one day I heard a car pull up in the drive-way. I was about to go outside to see who it was but Naraku told me to stay inside, as he went outside to greet whoever it was. I went to the window to see what was going on. It was my dad! He had finally come to see me, he was talking to Naraku, and it wasn't going well. I could tell by the expression on my dad's face he was mad about something. He looked at the window I was looking out of, and his eyes locked with mine. I will never forget that look that he gave me that day. It was a look of fear, for me, not for himself. Next thing I know Naraku looks at where my dad was looking out, without a second thought he pulled out a gun out of his jacket and shot my dad three times in the chest and killed him. I screamed and ran to the lock door. Once I did I only had a few minutes to call the cops before he would shoot down the door. I called the police and before I could tell them what happened Naraku came in after me, I threw the phone to the ground and just ran outside to where my dad was. I tried waking him up, crying, but I got nothing. I was covered in his blood. Naraku came out pointing has gun at me with a smirk on his face. I knew he was going to kill me too. Before he could pull the trigger the cops had come, they had traced the call since I never hung up the phone. The police never caught him though. He disappered in front of our eyes with nothing, or any evidence of himself behind." Kagome finished the story.

"What does he want with you now?"

"Sango-chan...I need to show you something, I'll be right back," Kagome went into Sango's bedroom and grabbed out of her bag a small box, then came back into the living room where Sango was.

Kagome opened the box and showed Kagome the marble size white ball inside the box.

"I protect the Shikon Jewel now."

"Kagome-chan are you crazy! Get rid of that thing!" Sango exclaimed, what was her friend thinking?

"Sango-chan, I'm a miko. I have been taking private training from Kaede ever since my dad died. I have to protect it. If it falls into dangerous hands like Naraku, who knows what will happen."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" This was too much for Sango to comprehend all at once.

"I didn't want you to get killed, just because of this." Kagome looked down at the floor. She had never told anyone this besides the ones that already know.

"Kagome-chan I can't let you face this alone. What about Inuyasha and Miroku? Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know Sango-chan. I just don't know." Kagome began to cry.

Sango stood up and gave her friend a hug trying to calm her down.

'What are we going to do?' Sango and Kagome thought.

**A/N: **I know this story is pretty confusing right now but I promise it will become clear in the next chapter, please read and review!


	11. Reality

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I really apperciate the reviews. I apologize for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**"Talking" **

_**'Thinking' **_

**

* * *

Last time **

'Probably a mushy text from Inuyasha.' Sango thought to herself.

When trying to click the message off, having pressed the wrong button the message opened. The message read:

**Remember you are meeting me in the park where your father used to take you. No police, no nothing. Not a word**

**of this to anyone, everyone you love will be dead. See you at midnight.**

Sango's eyes widened in shocked.

* * *

"Sango-chan, do you know where I put my cellphone?" Yep, that's what Sango was waiting for.

When there was no answer Kagome turned around to face Sango's upset face, "Sango-chan?"

Sango pulled out Kagome's cellphone and pressed a button to illuminate the cellphone so everything could be seen on the screen of the cellphone. Then once you could see the small text, she showed Kagome.

"You tell me _everything _Kagome-chan?" Sango was slightly pissed off. It's been 2 days since she had found out about Naraku along with Miroku and Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru, who knows how long Kagome has been going through this, and she did not say a word.

* * *

Kagome opened the box and showed Kagome the marble size white ball inside the box.

"I protect the Shikon Jewel now."

"Kagome-chan are you crazy! Get rid of that thing!" Sango exclaimed, what was her friend thinking?

"Sango-chan, I'm a miko. I have been taking private training from Kaede ever since my dad died. I have to protect it. If it falls into dangerous hands like Naraku, who knows what will happen."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" This was too much for Sango to comprehend all at once.

"I didn't want you to get killed, just because of this." Kagome looked down at the floor. She had never told anyone this besides the ones that already know.

"Kagome-chan I can't let you face this alone. What about Inuyasha and Miroku? Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know Sango-chan. I just don't know." Kagome began to cry.

Sango stood up and gave her friend a hug trying to calm her down.

'What are we going to do?' Sango and Kagome thought.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Reality**

Why is it when everything seems to be going really well, like you think nothing bad can happen, you've thought of everything that could happen and are prepared for anything. Then all of a sudden your whole world comes crashing down upon you in a blink of an eye. At that moment it happens to you, you feel as if the world over. You feel helpless, scared, lost, and depressed. The question is how do you deal with it?

Sango didn't know what to do but try and calm her best friend down. Words had escaped her, and felt as if she could not speak. Kagome on the other hand was still in tears, she had just put Sango's life on the line, but what else could she do? She couldn't keep that kind of secret bottled up in herself and bare it on her own. She needed someone to talk to you, to understand, to be there with her.

Sango's cellphone went off, the caller I.D. said "Miroku's Cell."

**(A/N: From now on when there is a phone conversation, the person that is speaking will have their name first then what they are saying. Like this: "Sango:")**

Sango: Hello?

Miroku: Hey Sango, just reminding you, Inuyasha and I are picking you and Kagome up at seven.

Sango: About that Miroku, well you see something...Kagome-chan! Give me back my phone!

Kagome: 7 o'clock Miroku? That's fine, pick us up at Sango's place. See you at 7 bye!

Kagome hung up the phone before Miroku could even respond.

"Kagome-chan! We can't go out at a time like this. There are things that need to be thought about and taken care of!" Sango exclaimed.

"But Sango-chan I really need this! I've been stressed for the past few days, I need to have some fun. I promise we can be all serious later, but just let me have fun tonight. Please Sango?" Kagome used her famous puppy dog face, because she knew that Sango could never say no to that.

"Oh no you don't Kagome-chan. I'm not falling under your trap again. It won't work if I can't see you." Sango turned her back to Kagome, but Kagome didn't quit. She knew the puppy dog face always worked on Sango.

Sango tried hard not to look at her friend but she couldn't help it. She would turn around to look at Kagome then turn in the other direction.

"Please Sango!" Kagome whined making her eyes get bigger to go along with her puppy dog face.

"Fine, fine! But after this Kagome we are going to be completely serious and figure this out."

"Sango-chan I love you!" Kagome smiled.

"I love you too Kagome-chan," Sango couldn't help but smile back at her weird friend.

**(A/N: None of you get any lesbian thoughts, Sango and Kagome are best friends. I don't have a problem with them but in my story Kagome and Sango are not lesbians.)**

It was 5 o'clock so Sango and Kagome decided to get ready. They both took a shower, after that the girls both went into Sango's room and choose out their outfits and fixed their hair and make-up. Sango had straightened her hair and for make-up only wore black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Her outfit of choice was a hot pink shirt that tied right under her breast and it just barely covered them as well, you coud see her black bra coming out from under the "shirt". It was just like those little shirts that you put over your two piece bathing suit top. Along with this she wore a plaid short school girl looking skirt. Kagome had slightly curled her hair, and also put on black eyeliner with clear lip gloss. Her outfit of choice was a denim mini skirt with fishnets and knee high boots, a black bra and black see through top over it.

"Kagome-chan, you look hot!" Sango exclaimed happliy.

"So do you Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled

"Well you know I try," Sango smirked.

Kagome let out a giggle and fixed her hair again.

Sango gave her friend a weird look, "Kagome-chan, do you have an obessession with your hair or something? It looks fine leave it alone!"

"But Sango-chan! I want it to look perfect for Inuyasha." Kagome whinned still fixing her hair.

Sango walked up to Kagome and snatched the comb out of her hand, "Kagome-chan, if you don't catch Inuyasha's attention with that outfit, the boy is blind." Sango gave her a reasurring smile and put the comb away.

Before they knew it, there was a ring of the doorbell.

Sango looked at her alarm clock, "Right on time, not too bad."

Both Sango and Kagome grabbed their purses before they went to answer the door.

When they opened the door there stood Miroku and Inuyasha with shocked expressions. Both giving the girls a quick look up and down.

"Sango you look beautiful," Miroku smiled.

"Keep it in your pants Miroku," Sango smirked.

"You guys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Both Sango and Kagome answered.

Sango locked up her house and walked out to Miroku's car with everyone else.

**

* * *

At The Club**

It was awhile before they actually got inside of the club because of the huge line, but once we got in they had trouble getting through the swarming people that were dancing. They picked out a table close to the dance floor but not close enough for them to be smoothered by people. Everyone ordered what they wanted to drink and settled into a nice conversation. Too bad it wouldn't last for long.

"Hey Inuyasha, so you and Kagome huh?" Miroku knudged Inuyasha.

"About time if you ask me," Sango said exasperated.

Kagome felt a light blush coming over her face. Before she knew it she was as red as a tomato.

"Kagome are you getting to warm or something? Do you need some air?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"No...hehe I'm fine Inuyasha," Kagome just blushed even more.

Sango smirked at her friend, "Kagome-chan you know you are really red." Sango couldn't help but make fun of her friend.

"Sango-chan!"

"Yes?" Sango answered innocently.

A girl with short black hair in a black tube top and really short skirt that looked more like a handkerchief. Her eyes were set on Miroku.

"Hey handsome," She winked.

Miroku really didn't want to dance with her but he thought maybe he would get Sango's attention this way.

"What is your name?" Miroku giving her his famous smirk that would make any girl drool.

"Yura, do you wanna dance?" She bended over a little more to expose her already too exposed breast.

"Sure," Miroku stood up and took Yura's hand and walked to the dance floor.

Sango watched the two dance for awhile. She was getting so mad she didn't realize that she was gripping her glass of water so tight that it shattered in her hands, water all over the table along with the glass from the cup.

"Sango-chan are you okay?" Kagome looked at her hand in worry.

Sango wasn't even paying attention to her hand, she gaze was focused on the dance floor, where Miroku and Yura danced together.

"Just look at those two. Disgusting." Sango sneered.

"Sango-chan will you focus on your hand please, you're bleeding!" Kagome cleaned up the glass from the cup.

"Can you believe him? Look at the way he's dancing with _her._" Sango emphasized the last word with venom.

Kagome pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wrapped it around Sango's hand and tied tight to add pressure on it to stop the bleeding. This didn't go unoticed by Sango though.

"OW! Kagome-chan what the fuck?" Sango pulled back her hand from her.

"Hey genius you broke your glass with your hand," Inuyasha pointed out.

Sango looked at her hand and discovered that she did in fact break her glass.

"Geez didn't even realize that," Sango said still looking at her hand and sighed.

"Something catch your eye Sango?" Inuyasha said smirking knowing exactly what she was looking at.

"Shut up Inuyasha before I castrate you." Sango glared at him, then returned her gaze to the dancing pair.

Yura was all over Miroku like a cheap suit. It made Sango's blood boil. Raging mad, she made her way to the dance floor pushing people out her way. When she reached Yura and Miroku she ripped Yura away from Miroku and threw her into a crowd of people. Sango put her arms around Miroku's neck and started dancing with him. He gave her a perverted smirk and she just glared at him.

"Shut up Miroku," Sango turned around so her back was up against him.

"I didn't even say anything Sango," Miroku's hands held Sango's waist as he continuted to dance.

"Just dance," Sango said with a snap.

The two of them were lost in the beat of the music. Focused only on each other. They both could feel the heat rising in their bodies but that didn't stop them. Miroku then turned Sango around to face him and kissed her. This brought a whole new sensation to Sango that she had never felt before. She was reluctant to return the kiss but soon she gave in and kissed him back with just as much hunger as Miroku. After a few minutes they broke a part for air and just stood there for a moment to take in what just happened.

"Miroku...wha..why?" Sango said still trying to recover from that kiss.

"Sango will you go out with me?" Miroku asked.

"How do I know you won't cheat on me?" Sango asked unsure. She knew she wanted to say yes but she still had her insecurites.

"Those other girls mean nothing to me, they were just to get you jealous and notice me." Miroku answered truthfully.

"I'll have to kill you for that one." Sango smiled.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," Sango said as she leaned up and kissed Miroku again.

Their hands intertwined and they started to dance again. Both of them feeling happy and complete.

_**

* * *

With Kagome and Inuyahsa**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a great time. They've been dancing all night. Laughing and smiling. In the beginning Kagome had been hesitant to dance because she didn't really know how but with a little help and encouragement from Inuyasha she was a natural. Everything was going great. Then Kagome's cell phone started to vibrated, she had clipped it to her boot just in case there was an emergancy.

There was a text message, it said:

**I expect to see you at Sakura park in one hour, if you are not there I'll make sure everything you love will be taken away from you.**

Kagome looked at her cell phone with horror. She hadn't realized what time it was.

"Kagome? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Inuyasha tried to get her attention.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Was all she said as she bolted through the crowd back to their table and took Sango's keys from her purse.

Inuyasha tried to catch her but he got stuck in the crowd. He got back to the table just in time to see Kagome run out the back door of the club.

Inuyasha had to find Miroku and Sango and follow Kagome. After a little bit of searching and pushing through tons of people he found them dancing together. In normal circumstances he would have been in shock but he had no time for that. Something was wrong and he knew it, and he had to protect Kagome from whatever it is.

"Sango, Kagome took your keys and ran out of here, any idea why?" Inuyasha asked over the loud music.

"Oh shit!" Sango said and she took Miroku's hand and went back to their table to retrive their things and went out to the parking lot.

"Sango what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Just get in the car, and drive to Sakura park, Inuyasha you follow us in your car."

They did as they were told and got in the cars and drove out of the parking lot of the club.

**

* * *

Sakura Park**

Kagome had walked on the docks, knowing exactly where he wanted to meet her. Her father had taken her here many times, so many fond memories were made here. Her father would take her here to watch the sun set. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. She loved it here, she always came here to escape every day life just to think to herself. Only close friends and family knew that this was her special place. Kagome looked around for the bench her and her father used to sit on together. When she found it she walked behind it, and there it was her and her father's initals. He carved them there when she was younger.

**

* * *

Flash Back**

_"Daddy, what are you doing?" Little Kagome asked as she stood behind her father._

_Kenji was on his knee's behind the bench they always sat on with one of his keys of his key chain._

_"I'm carving our initials into this bench, so when I'm gone you can take your children here and show them this is where you and I sat together." Kenji said as he just finished carving their initals and stood up._

_"But daddy you are never going to go away," Kagome said innocently._

_Kenji Higurashi looked down at his daughter, his eyes had gone soft. He bent down and lifted little Kagome into his arms and looked into her eyes holding one of her little hands in his._

_"Honey, one day daddy may not be with you anymore. That does not mean that I will stop loving you. I'll always watch over you Kagome." Kenji smiled._

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"Kagome," Naraku walked out from the shadows.

"Naraku," Kagome glared.

"Now Kagome, look how much you've grown up. All though you didn't have to dress up for me," Naraku smirked.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome said ignoring his comment.

"You know what I want Kagome," Naraku replied.

"Pssht, like I'm going to give it to you." Kagome turned her back to him crossing her arms.

Naraku shook his head at her and walked towards her.

"I think you will find you won't be able to resist." Naraku whispered in her ear making Kagome shiver from head to toe.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha arrived at Sakura park shortly.

"There's my car," Sango pointed.

"We better hurry," Miroku said.

They started walking along the path to where they knew Kagome would always sit, so they figured to go there first.

"Sango what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Inuyasha, Kagome will explain later right now lets just focus on finding Kagome." Sango felt so stressed, she had to find her best friend. She blamed herself, she got too caught up with Miroku that she forgot that Kagome had to meet with Naraku tonight.

It wasn't long before they heard talking. Kagome and Naraku came into view.

"Who the fuc," Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Sango dragged him and Miroku behind a bush.

"What the fuck Sango?" Inuyasha was fuming.

"Inuyasha you have to be quiet or they'll hear us." Sango whispered.

Inuyasha answered with a quiet keh and they turned to watch the scene.

Kagome turned around to face Naraku and stepped away to put some distance between them.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said trying to sound brave but inside she was scared.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you," Naraku smirked once again.

His eyes shown lust and evil. Kagome couldn't turn her eyes away from them, she was too afraid. Naraku took hold of Kagome's wrist and started pulling her along. Kagome tried to fight back but he was too strong.

Inuyasha's eyes burned in rage he came out from behind the bushes with Miroku and Sango right behind him. Naraku quickly turned in their direction, then looked back at Kagome.

"You little bitch, you planned this didn't you?" Naraku threw her to the ground and faced his new opponents.

Sango rushed to Kagome as Miroku and Inuyasha faced Naraku.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you won't live long enough for me to care," Inuyasha snarled.

Naraku expelled roots that replaced his arms, sending them straight towards Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha dodged most of them easily. Inuyasha charged toward Naraku past the roots while Miroku stayed behind to make sure Sango and Kagome did not get run through with the roots. Miroku punched the roots trying to get them to stop coming back as best could not having a weapon. Once he would get a hold of a root he would rip it apart and throw it aside. He managed to dodge most of the ones that came after him but he couldn't keep this up. A root had cut right across his left shoulder, which made it harder for him to defend himself.

Inuyasha shreded the roots that came near him into pieces, he smiled in triumph. He so proud of himself that he didn't see the the root coming up behind him, by the time he did the root and knocked the wind out of him and landed near Kagome and Sango. Miroku was still fighting but everyone could tell he couldn't handle it all on his own. Naraku smirked he knew he had the upper hand. He sent too really thick roots to make the final blow to Miroku but Kagome saw it coming and stood up quickly, held her arms in front of her and focused all her power in her hands and shot a energy ball right at Naraku. It riped right through the roots and blasted Naraku into a tree.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled at them and ran towards the cars, with everyone following her.

Naraku quickly recovered from the blast and pulled out his gun from the inside pocket of his jacket, and ran after them shooting them. As they ran they dodged the bullets. They jumped in their cars, Sango and Miroku in her car, Kagome and Inuyasha in Inuyasha's car. Naraku right behind them still shooting, as they started their cars bullets went through their back windows. Naraku kept shooting until he couldn't see the cars anymore.

Miroku called Inuyasha's cell phone after he caught his breath.

Inuyasha: Speak.

Miroku: Drive to Sango's house we'll follow you.

Inuyasha: Okay bye.

Miroku: Bye.

Inuyasha stuffed his cell phone back in his pocket and drove to Sango's house.

Sango unlocked the door and led everyone inside. Inuyasha sat on the couch with Miroku in a chair on his left by the window. Kagome in the arm chair in the corner.

"Miroku I'll get some bandages and rubbing alcohol to clean that cut out," Sango went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

When she returned she imediately went to Miroku and started working on his wound. There was an awkward silence, while everyone just comprehended what just happened.

"Kagome care to explain what just happened?" Inuyasha asked and looked at Kagome in the corner. In fact everyone turned to her waiting for her answer.

**A/N: End of Chapter! I know cliff hanger, I'm sorry. I know I'm not really good at writing action scenes, but I'm working on it. Any suggestions are appreciated but no flames please. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review.**


	12. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey Everyone. How'd you like that last cliff hanger? Well here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**"Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

**

* * *

Last Time**

A girl with short black hair in a black tube top and really short skirt that looked more like a handkerchief. Her eyes were set on Miroku.

"Hey handsome," She winked.

Miroku really didn't want to dance with her but he thought maybe he would get Sango's attention this way.

"What is your name?" Miroku giving her his famous smirk that would make any girl drool.

"Yura, do you wanna dance?" She bended over a little more to expose her already too exposed breast.

"Sure," Miroku stood up and took Yura's hand and walked to the dance floor.

Sango watched the two dance for awhile. She was getting so mad she didn't realize that she was gripping her glass of water so tight that it shattered in her hands, water all over the table along with the glass from the cup.

"Sango-chan are you okay?" Kagome looked at her hand in worry.

Sango wasn't even paying attention to her hand, she gaze was focused on the dance floor, where Miroku and Yura danced together.

"Just look at those two. Disgusting." Sango sneered.

"Sango-chan will you focus on your hand please, you're bleeding!" Kagome cleaned up the glass from the cup.

"Can you believe him? Look at the way he's dancing with _her._" Sango emphasized the last word with venom.

* * *

"Shut up Miroku," Sango turned around so her back was up against him. 

"I didn't even say anything Sango," Miroku's hands held Sango's waist as he continuted to dance.

"Just dance," Sango said with a snap.

The two of them were lost in the beat of the music. Focused only on each other. They both could feel the heat rising in their bodies but that didn't stop them. Miroku then turned Sango around to face him and kissed her. This brought a whole new sensation to Sango that she had never felt before. She was reluctant to return the kiss but soon she gave in and kissed him back with just as much hunger as Miroku. After a few minutes they broke a part for air and just stood there for a moment to take in what just happened.

"Miroku...wha..why?" Sango said still trying to recover from that kiss.

"Sango will you go out with me?" Miroku asked.

"How do I know you won't cheat on me?" Sango asked unsure. She knew she wanted to say yes but she still had her insecurites.

"Those other girls mean nothing to me, they were just to get you jealous and notice me." Miroku answered truthfully.

"I'll have to kill you for that one." Sango smiled.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a yes," Sango said as she leaned up and kissed Miroku again.

Their hands intertwined and they started to dance again. Both of them feeling happy and complete.

* * *

"Sango, Kagome took your keys and ran out of here, any idea why?" Inuyasha asked over the loud music. 

"Oh shit!" Sango said and she took Miroku's hand and went back to their table to retrive their things and went out to the parking lot.

"Sango what's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Just get in the car, and drive to Sakura park, Inuyasha you follow us in your car."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said trying to sound brave but inside she was scared. 

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you," Naraku smirked once again.

His eyes shown lust and evil. Kagome couldn't turn her eyes away from them, she was too afraid. Naraku took hold of Kagome's wrist and started pulling her along. Kagome tried to fight back but he was too strong.

Inuyasha's eyes burned in rage he came out from behind the bushes with Miroku and Sango right behind him. Naraku quickly turned in their direction, then looked back at Kagome.

"You little bitch, you planned this didn't you?" Naraku threw her to the ground and faced his new opponents.

Sango rushed to Kagome as Miroku and Inuyasha faced Naraku.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you won't live long enough for me to care," Inuyasha snarled.

* * *

Sango unlocked the door and led everyone inside. Inuyasha sat on the couch with Miroku in a chair on his left by the window. Kagome in the arm chair in the corner. 

"Miroku I'll get some bandages and rubbing alcohol to clean that cut out," Sango went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

When she returned she imediately went to Miroku and started working on his wound. There was an awkward silence, while everyone just comprehended what just happened.

"Kagome care to explain what just happened?" Inuyasha asked and looked at Kagome in the corner. In fact everyone turned to her waiting for her answer.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: **The Beginning

Sango had left the room briefly to put the first aid kit away. Kagome had not answered them. She stood with her back to them staring out the window, watching the now pouring rain fall.

"Kagome-chan...I think before you tell them, we should tell you that we all know about Naraku," Sango said softly re-entering the room.

"How do you know about him?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"They day after you were attacked at school, Inuyasha, Sango and I asked Sesshoumaru to do some research on Naraku. You said his name right before you passed out that day." Miroku answered.

"We know that you never went on vacation in 5th grade, that Naraku kidnapped you and killed your father as well," Sesshoumaru said as he walked in the door.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I called him, I thought he could help us." Sango answered for Sesshoumaru.

"You all did this behind my back!" Kagome yelled looking at her friends with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Well you didn't exactly tell us anything!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha, let Kagome talk," Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome-chan go ahead and tell them. We just want to help," Sango said reassuringly.

With a sigh Kagome told them exactly what she told Sango. Trying her best to keep on her best face, but she couldn't stop the tears. She once again pulled out the Shikon No Tama out of her bag and showed everyone.

"This is the Shikon No Tama, this is what Naraku is after. He won't stop until he gets it. Now that he knows that you all know about him he will want to kill you all. That's why I've kept it a secret. This is my problem, it's my job to protect it from him. So please stay out of this, I don't want anything to happen to you guys," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha had stayed silent for too long. He slammed his fist into the wall, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"Are you crazy! You think we are just going to let you do this on your own? Do you know what would have happened to you if we didn't follow you tonight? He would have killed you! Not quickly either. That sick bastard probably would have raped you a few times then killed you very slowly and painfully. Is that what you want? I don't care if you are ready to die, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU!" Inuyasha yelled before walking out Sango's door.

There was an awkward silence before Sesshoumaru cleared his voice to bring back the attention to the problem at hand.

"Kagome, Naraku already knows that we are now all involved in this situation. So there is no point in doing this on your own since he already knows about us," Miroku spoke up.

"Kagome-chan can't you just let us help you? We're your friends. As what I'm sure Inuyasha meant to say was that we really care about you too and we can't just stand aside knowing that your life is on the line." Sango continued.

"I am willing to lend a hand as well but that means no more secrets Kagome. I want to know everything that happens and what goes on. You are not to go anywhere by yourself. Any word from Naraku I want to know about," Sesshoumaru stated before leaving as well.

"Kagome I know you don't want any of us to get hurt but you will if you don't let us help. We're not taking no for an answer," Miroku said with a smile. He meant it in all seriousness but he was trying to make her feel better.

Kagome gave him a small smile but it didn't last long because all she could think of was what Inuyasha had said to her.

Sango knowing exactly what Kagome was thinking of came up and put an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, Kagome. He just _loves _you and just wants to protect you. Awww isn't that _so _cute," Sango started laughing at how red Kagome had turned.

Kagome picked up one of the couch cusions and hit Sango in the arm, smiling and laughing herself.

"Well, I better get going. It's pretty late." Miroku said turning towards the door.

"Wait Miroku," Sango stoped him.

He turned back to face her, "Yes, Sango?"

"Why don't you stay here tonight. You can sleep on the couch, it's too late to be driving," Sango said blushing the whole time.

"Yeah, Miroku just stay. Just call your grandparents that your staying here since it's late and your too tired to drive. They'll understand," Kagome tried persuading him.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Miroku wasn't sure if Sango was comfortable with him staying there over night.

"It'snot any trouble!" Sango said quickly.

"Okay if you insist." Miroku called his grandparents and they were fine with it.

"I'll go get you a blanket and pillows," Sango said

"No, Sango _I'll _go get him a blanket and pillows. You two just sit and relax," Kagome smiled and left the room.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Sango staring at the ground while Miroku looked at Sango very amused by her shyness. He couldn't help but laugh. Sango looked up from the floor and Miroku raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny Miroku?"

"You're really cute when your shy," Miroku smiled at her.

"Let's watch some TV," Sango suggested trying to draw attention away from herself.

"Okay," Miroku sat down on the couch waiting for Sango.

Sango walked by Miroku and was about to sit down next to him before two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down into Miroku's lap.

"That's better," Miroku sighed and turned on the TV as if nothing happened.

Sango didn't mind this position she just didn't expect it. She wasn't really paying attention to what was on TV. All her attention was on Miroku. Sango had never felt more comfortable with anyone, she snuggled up to Miroku and layed her head in the crook of Miroku's neck let out a sigh and fell asleep. Miroku looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, he couldn't be happier then he was at that moment.

"Miroku, I finally found the extra pillows and blankets," Kagome said walking about into the room.

"Sango has already fallen asleep," Miroku answered.

"Well, there is no point in moving her, she'll just wake up. I have an idea," Kagome put the pillows on the other end of the couch while she unfolded the blanket and drapped if over both Miroku and Sango.

"I'll just leave the pillows here if you want to try laying down, Good night Miroku," Kagome smiled turned off the lights and left the room.

"Good night Kagome," Miroku answered back.

Miroku shifted into a laying position on his side with Sango laying right up against him, so they could lay on the pillows. Then he pulled the blanket over the both of them. He looked down at Sango and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Sango," Miroku whispered before laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

Kagome snuck back out quietly careful not to wake the couple. She pulled out a camera and took a quick picture of the two.

"Sorry Sango but this was just too cute to pass up," Kagome whispered to herself and went back into Sango's bedroom and went to bed.

**

* * *

Next Day...**

"Kagome give me that camera!" Sango yelled chasing Kagome around her house.

"No way Sango-chan! Don't worry I'll make you a copy!" Kagome laughed.

Miroku looked at the two girls and just shook his head. After Sango had caught Kagome and taken her camera they sat back on the couch with Miroku.

"Hey I better be getting back home. I want to take a shower and change. I'll see you two later," Miroku stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye Miroku!" Kagome called after him.

Sango followed Miroku to the door and walked on the porch with him.

"I had a great time last night, aside from all the drama, and Naraku," Sango smiled.

"Me too," Miroku said and leaned down and kissed Sango quickly on the lips and turned around to go to his car.

"Bye Miroku," Sango as he drove out of her driveway.

When she got back into the house she saw Kagome sitting on the couch hugging a pillow looking really depressed.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm worried about Inuyasha. He's not answering his phone to me." Kagome answered.

"Oh don't worry Kagome-chan. I'm sure he's fine, he's just got a lot to think about right now. And if anything I'll knock some sense into him for you okay?" Sango laughed.

Kagome smiled back at her. She loved how her best friend always tried to make her feel better about everything even if she was the one that had caused the problem. Even though Sango's words were comforting she still didn't feel like everthing was going go to be okay. Sango and Kagome decided that they were just going to hang out at home today. They didn't even change out of their pajama's, they wanted some time to themselves to just relax before getting all serious and stressed out over the upcoming situation. Both girls watched countless movies, at tons of ice cream, listened to music, they went online and messed with their friends when pretending to be other people to freak them out. In the late afternoon Kagome decided that it was time to go home, her mom was probably expecting her. Sango had offered to drive her home so she wouldn't walk home all by herself. When they arrived at the shrine the two girls had said their goodbyes and promised to meet in front of the school the next day.

Kagome walked up the shrine steps and noticed something in the Goshinboku. She walked up to the tree and put a hand on the bark and looked up at the branches up above, and there sat Inuyasha who was looking straight back into her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

He just stared down at her, he didn't need to say anything. His eyes answered her. With ease he lept of his branch so he stood next to her. They both stood silent just taking the moment to stare into each other eyes.

"I'm not letting you do this by your self," Inuyasha said calmly breaking the silence.

"I figured as much." Kagome answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Kagome? Is it because you didn't feel like you could trust me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I trusted you Inuyasha and still do. I just didn't want to drag you into this, you had enough problems with your brother and your mom being sick at the time." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, I care about you and we are in this together. So please from now on and be honest with me," Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug.

"I will," Kagome felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she hugged Inuyasha back.

'Maybe everything will work out,' Kagome thought happily to herself.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, hoped you liked it. Please read and review!**


End file.
